Silver Queen
by swiftie1321
Summary: (AU) Before Cora died she revealed to Rumple one of the biggest secret of her life, but is that all? Cora has much more to her past. A past Regina is determine to uncover. The only thing Regina sure it relates to is her mother's and hers blood. A very specific shade of blood color. They call themselves Silvers. Where are they hiding? Who are they? Starts in season 3.
1. The truth exposed

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were sitting on the beach waiting for Ariel the little mermaid to come back from Storybrooke with the Pandora box. No one spoke, Regina was seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Rumple, well he was thinking about the conversation he had with Cora just about a few weeks ago before she died although it seems like much more time had passed.

 **Flashback – few weeks ago before Cora's death**

Now it was just the two of them. Cora had never thought that will come a day and she will want to kill the man she loved the man who saved her from her miserable life. She truly loved him but she wanted power more than she wanted love. Power had never failed her, love did.

Even without her heart Cora knew she still loves Rumpelstiltskin and just not able to kill him without at least letting him know that Regina is truly his daughter, that would be cruel even for the heartless queen she was. She was holding the dagger tightly in the palm of her hand and knew there was no point to threaten him they knew each other too well. There was no time to waste so she moved directly to the point. Before she could say a single thing Rumple spoke "so what is it?" the dark one looked at his former lover and student. He watched at her motionless expression as he sighed heavily each moment the poison gets closer to his heart and gets him closer to his unstoppable death. " before I will kill you there is something I have to tell you. Something I had kept from you for decades" her voice was quiet, her words were well thought out. Cora looked at the floor not able to meet his confuse wondering gaze. Rumple had no idea what to say so he just replied "you better tell me now dearie. I'm dying, there is no point to wait" Cora looked up at him she had to look at him in the eyes so he will believe her and see she tells the truth "Regina is your daughter" Cora finally said.

She watched him as the words seeped in, he couldn't even hide it, the surprise and shock was as written all over his face "no, that's not possible " Rumple was wordless 'she can't be!' he thought. Cora gave him a look of pure honesty and that's not something you get every day from the queen of hearts. "but why?" Rumple started to get angry "how could you?! Do you even have any idea what she had been through because of me? I have manipulated her and had darken her heart! I had made her become The evil queen! I tricked her to cast the curse in order to find my son! Why would you hide such a thing from me?!" Rumple couldn't bear the thought of what he had done to his own daughter it was sickening "if I knew I would have neve-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Cora cut him off "you would have! Even if you knew Regina was your daughter you would have made her cast the curse. You were so desperate to find you son no matter what the cost and if she knew you are her father she would have loved you!" the realization of what Cora was trying to explain was slowly getting to Rumple's mind as Cora continued "Regina would have loved you and we both know that in order to cast the curse you need the heart of the thing you love most. There was no way the both of you would be fine if you knew that's why I have never told you. The thought of the two of you destroying each other was unbearable!" Cora's voice was raging with each word she remembered how frustrated she was back then debating with herself if she should tell him or not. "I would have find other way if I knew" Rumple dangerously hissed, he couldn't even look at Cora. The images of all the times he had hurt his own daughter directly or not, he remembered all the little things he used to say pushing her further into the darkness it was all playing in his mind and it was a pure torture. Then he only had one question, one thing that popped in his mind "why?" Rumple ask "why wh-" Cora began to ask but Rumple cut her quickly "why are you telling me this now? You are about to kill me anyway then what was so important in telling me? Why to bother?" Cora looked down again and answered quietly "because I couldn't let you die without knowing the truth" she kept staring at the wooden floor still not able to see the hurt in his eyes "who knew the queen of hearts has conscience" Rumple laughed dryly.

Suddenly Cora gasped as she started to feel strange things. Someone had pushed her heart back into her chest "mother" she heard Regina's voice, turned around and met her face. She felt pure joy as she looked at her beautiful daughter, with the joy came also the guilt because of all the times she had wronged her.

Having a heart was back in her chest brought a lot overwhelming feelings and flashbacks from her past, and it was all new to her because she hadn't been with her heart in her since the day she and Rumple ended things between them. Then sharp pain impaled her right shoulder she looked at it and saw a wound was starting to developed as silver blood mixed with the black liquid poison.

She felt Regina's hands guiding her down to the floor she was staring at moment age, the dagger no longer in her hands. Heavily breathing she had managed to caught Regina's eye contact and say "the silve-" she couldn't finish focusing on the sharp pain but Regina understood.

Over the years Cora had explained and told her that they were different from other people and always warned her to be careful from ever getting injured so no one will know. Although her mother had warned her, every full moon Cora would cast a spell on them both to hide their true blood color from everyone eyes even from Cora's husband, Henry. Though Cora would cast the spell every full moon the spell can be cast anytime with the right words. After she banished Cora to wonderland, Regina had gone to Rumpelstiltskin and he taught her how to perform the spell but now Cora was too weak to do it by herself and that's why she asked Regina to do it for her.

Regina quickly performed it, they didn't need anyone to suspect. Regina manage to cast it within seconds, the spell wasn't new to her. "what's going on?" Regina ask tearfully, as fear crept into her mind she hated not to know what was happening. Rumple felt his own wound closing and beginning to heal. That was the reason he manipulated snow into using the candle on Cora's heart. Over the years he discovered that the Silvers weren't ill and even when they got injured their special blood magically healed them. Well he hadn't actually had the chance to test his theory because to the best of his knowledge Cora and Regina were the only one with silver blood, at the enchanted forest at least. But now he knew his suspicious were true, Silvers' blood has healing abilities and the knowledge of that had cost the mother of his child, his student and his former lover's life.

 **Present – Neverland**

"Regina" Rumple was the one to break the silence "hum?" Regina was still lost in her own thoughts and was only half listening. "There is something I need to tell you" Rumple continued "what is it?" she asked, now he got all of her attention, the curiosity all over her face. If the Circumstances were different he would have laughed about their similarly choice of words but he needed to be serious now. He took a deep breath, look at her in the eyes and said "you are my daughter."


	2. Rescuing Henry - part one

**A/N: first of all, thank you for the supporting comments! you have no idea how much it means to me. second there is something you all should noticed. In my FANFIC, Regina and Rumple never had the conversation with Regina asking him "Do you really love her?" if someone does not remember their talk, it's on season 3 episode 7.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and please keep comment.**

Rumple took a deep breath look at her in the eyes and said "you are my daughter"

* * *

They say life full of surprises. Regina been through a lot and had never thought that would happen. Out of all the things she assumed he would say, she did not see that one was coming.

There was a moment of silence none of them spoke. Rumple saw the surprised expression on Regina's face and saw how the gears in her mind spins, trying to process the weight of what he had said.

"how?" that was all she was able to say.

"you really want to know how or I-" Rumple was cut by Regina "No, no. that's not what I meant" Regina's cheeks were starting to blush lightly with grayish color.

The full moon was last week and at this time Regina had been with the Charmings not really succeeding in getting a moment for herself. In addition, Regina saw no point in casting the spell. Though the spell did not require much time to be performed, it did take large amount of magic. Casting the spell would have weakened her and she couldn't take that risk, not with Henry's life on the matter. Regina preferred to save every piece of energy she could master and that was why she did not cast the spell last full moon.

"What I meant by how, is how do you know?" Regina said after she calmed herself. Of course she knew Rumple and her mother had shared a past and yet, thinking about it wasn't easy.

"Cora told me, before she died – she told me. I didn't believe her at first but then I checked it and she was telling the truth" Rumple answered her question. Seeing her silver colored blushing face Rumple wondered to himself why hasn't she cast the spell last week? He saw she was about to say something but they both turned their attention and heads as they heard flash of water. It was Ariel.

Quickly Rumple and Regina stood up and got closer to the water "Sorry I'm late, we run into a few complications" Ariel said swimming closer to the coastal strip "Did you get it?" Rumple asked. Ariel pulled the Pandora's box from her parse handing it over to Rumple "Excellent" Regina said and then stated "You filled your part of the deal" Ariel put out the bracelet Regina gave her earlier. Regina waved her hand over the bracelet, enchanting it as she promised "Now you can have legs or a tail. Whatever Eric's into these days." Regina said. "Thank you" Ariel replied, glad that Regina had actually kept her word. "When you return to Storybrooke" Rumple began to say, catching Ariel's attention "Seek him out, the rest is up to you" then Ariel remembered her promise to Belle & the Darling brothers and said "Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that pen has a prisoner on this island. A girl named Wendy, her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't want to let them down she wants you to make sure that Wendy is okay." She finished and Regina said "All that matters is Henry"

"And now you have the chance to save him" Ariel cuts her off "Thanks to me and Belle, so rescuing that little girl is the least you could do" Rumple turned, looking at Regina and said "We will do our best" Regina looked at him whit the Are-You-Kidding-Me? look then Rumple turned back to Ariel "Look, when you return, tell Belle I love her and she was right. I will see her again" Ariel smiled politely and took off.

Rumple and Regina started to walk back into the jungle. Now, when they have Pandora's box, they can stop Pan and get Henry back. On their way none of them talk back it wasn't long before Regina spoke and filled the empty silence.

"You know despite our differences I can always count on you to get things done. Unlike the rest of them. You were right, They're just a liability"

"Where are they?" although Rumple didn't care about the charming family and the pirate he was a little curious to know why Regina parted away from them.

"Oh well, Pan told them Neal's alive and of course Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time" Regina replied before she even thought of what she said. _How could I be so stupid. He's also your brother now you know!_ "Oh I'm sorry" She apologized

"No no don't be he's alive" Rumple turned to her "What?" Regina was surprised.

"Pan wasn't lying. Neal is here on the island I saw him" Rumple explained

"You saw him and you just parted ways?" Regina amazed and Rumple nodded.

"You do realize he might have a way off this island" Regina reasoned

"let's worry about the travel plan after we get Henry" Rumple turned away from Regina and kept walking

"There's something you are not telling me" Regina stated and begun to walk too. "What happened when you saw him?" she questioned

"look- " Rumple turn to face her once more "all you have to know is that the next time I see him will be when I put Henry in his arms when father and son are reunited"

Regina raised an eyebrow. She knew Rumple – well her father, well enough to know when he's hiding something.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe I'm here for Henry's best interest" Rumple tried to talk her off but Regina was stubborn

"Let me be the judge of what I believe or not"

"Fine" Rumple gave up knowing she won't let it slip away "a long time ago, before I even was the dark one I met a seer daring the Ogre's war and she told me about a prophecy that later on put me on the path of being the dark one. After I became the dark one and lost Bae I went to find her so she would tell me how to get Bae back and she told me there would be a boy that will reunite me with my son"

"Henry" Regina said worriedly "what's the catch? There's always a catch" Regina didn't like it at all and Rumple nodded.

"She said the boy will be my undoing" Regina's eyes went wide and she looked at Rumple worriedly.

"But you have nothing to worry about" Rumple reassured her.

"Don't need to worry?! Are you kidding me! you're telling me there's a prophecy that my son is going to be your undoing and you're telling me not to worry?" Regina chuckled dryly "I know how seriously you take prophecies"

"You are correct" Rumple agreed with her "But I won't hurt my grandson"

"Like you didn't hurt your daughter" Regina said sarcastically and went passed him.

"Regina- " Rumpled called after her.

"I'm fine. Save it." Regina then went silent and kept walking.

Rumple and Regina kept walking at the jungle in silence each to his own thoughts. Rumple reflected back at all his times with his daughter. Since the first day he met her and held her in his arms until now when he looked at the beautiful grown up woman that was walking before him. How much changed and a lot because of him. In one way he had darken her heart and made her do horrible things but if life wouldn't have turned this way, Henry had never been born and he probably wouldn't know about Regina being his daughter.

After half of an hour of walking, Regina lifted some branches and then saw the other among Neal and Tinkerbell. she sighed in surprise to see them.

"If this is your version to a rescue party, we got here just in time" Regina said sarcastically.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow asked surprised to see Rumple and Regina. Meanwhile the others put their weapons back at their place.

"same as you" Regina replied "except we actually have a chance" Regina gestured to The Pandora's box in Rumple's hands

"Pandora's box. It can trap Pan for entirety simply by opening the lid" Regina explained to the others how it works and looked around, making an eye contact with each one of them.

"You didn't tell me my father was with her" Neal whispered to Emma.

"I didn't know" Emma replied back.

"wait your father is the Dark one?" Tinkerbell interrupted.

"Yeah" Neal replied to her and then spoke more loudly referring to everyone "and he's not getting anywhere near Henry"

"Bae- "

"Why? What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused. Why would Neal meant to prevent from his father to help them?

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him"

Regina took a step aback "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back" she looked at Rumple disbelieve but not surprised that he did not tell the whole truth again. "Because you knew he would spill your secret?"

"I told you earlier" Rumple looked a bit defeated "Everything I did was to protect Henry. To rescue him from Pan!"

Then Emma pulled up her sward and looked up at Rumple in revulsion.

"It all make sense. You left before we even made sure."

"You wanted to get to Henry first" Snow said and draw the arrow on her bow.

"To be on his own" David pulled out his sward as well.

"So no one could stop you" Hook pulled out his sward too.

"So you can kill him" Regina said in disgust.

"It's not gonna happen" Emma said decisively "Not unless you go through all of us first"

"You making a mistake" Rumple sighed "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him" he reassured.

"Because it sounds just like you" Snow said.

"without me – you will fail" Rumple warned "I'm the most powerful amongst us"

"That's why we can't trust you" Neal simply stated.

"If I could give you my dagger I would. But I can't" Rumple reasoned and Regina raised an eye brow at that statement.

"But you can give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I can stop you" Neal said. Rumple looked down at the box in his hands and then back to his son.

"Son-" Rumple thought for a moment but then handed Pandora's box to Neal. Neal held it but Rumple still held it too "Look at me" Neal said "You so much as to lift a finger to perform magic and commit entirety in this box" Then Neal took the box completely

"Let's go" Emma said and started walking. Everyone followed close behind until it was Regina and Rumple at last.

"Thanks for telling me" Regina put her hands in her pocket and looked around avoiding from Rumple's gaze.

"Telling you?" Rumple wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"About the prophecy" Regina met his eyes "Thanks for telling me before Neal revealed it now"

"Yet you still don't trust me" Rumple replied. It wasn't a question.

"Can you blame me?" Regina raised an eye brow again.

"Not really" Rumple understood why couldn't she trust him "Come on let's go before they wonder where are we"

Regina nodded and started walking at the direction the others went moments before with her father closely behind.

About half of an hour later, Emma went closely near Hook until she approached him.

"We need to talk" she demanded.

"Usually when a woman says that, that an assurance for a pleasant conversation" Hook kept walking and said sarcastically.

"There has to be a way for David to leave the island" Emma ignored his comment.

"There isn't" Hook answered.

"He told me about your brother about what happened. I know it can't be easy to talk about-" Emma tried to get him to talk to her but Hook cut her off.

"Well that's not a choice the water that cured David from the Dreamshade is connected into the island. If he leaves, the connection is broken – the poison will kill him." Hook explained.

"What if we take some of the water with us that way he can stay connected he can stay alive in Storybrooke" Emma didn't gave up and tried to find a way to solve the problem. Hook stopped walking and turned to face her. Making her stop walking too.

"For how long? Once the water runs out the Dreamshade will take his life" Hook reason and rejected her option.

"unless there was another cure" Rumple who walked behind them with Neal interrupted to their conversation.

"you suddenly interested in what I have to say" he asked with a smirk and walk towards them "thought I wasn't to be trusted"

"You're not" Emma shot back "I don't take my chances"

Rumple passed Emma and Hook with Neal following behind as he said "Well if you remember I too was poisoned with Dreamshade" Rumple turned to face the three "by a cowardly pirate" Rumple mentioned with his hand over to Hook "and yet-"

"Yes we know how you cured yourself" Emma cut him "A candle that takes another person's life. David is not that selfish"

"Oh no, but the point is after my near death experience I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop"

Emma suddenly awaken with the feeling of hope once again but she knew Gold too well before letting herself to have faith "What's your price?"

"Well that is quite a favor I'd expect an equal weight in return. But if you're interested, I know someone who surely has a cure. Even more close than you'd imagine" Rumple smirked. To say he wanted to help the Charmings? No. He didn't care about them and he knew Regina's blood can cure David just like did Cora's did to his own wound. Though it was a little differently, it still was Cora's silver blood that healed him.

"What are you talking about Crocodile? If there was a cure around here I would have known about it" Hook dismissed Rumple's suggest.

"Who has a cure?" Emma asked firmly.

"it's not about who has it… it's about who is it" Rumple said mysteriously

"well?" Neal asked him

"Regina" Rumple answered finally.

"Regina? Regina has a cure?" Emma questioned disbelieve.

"No no miss Swan. Regina is the cure" Rumple answered and started walking again.

"I don't understand" Emma said as she followed closely behind.

"There isn't much to understand really" Rumple said "As I said, Regina is the cure"

Before any of them could say another thing Tinkerbell, David, Snow and Regina came towards them.

"We here. Pan's permanent" Tinkerbell announced

"It's time" Emma said "Tink is gonna sneak us from the back as we planned. We grab Henry. In and out. Simple. "

"you good with Pan's patrol?"Emma asked Neal.

"Locked and loaded" Neal reassured and tapped on his side bag.

"You mind if I borrow this" Rumple pulled out Hook's sward and that make David reach to his own sward "You said no magic I agreed. But I'm not walking in there but nothing but my good looks"

"Oh I on the other hand- " Hook started but David cut him and throw a sward towards him. "Here, if your good looks fail you"

"Thanks mate" Hook replied and grabbed the sward.

Emma looked around at everyone and sighed "Let's get Henry"

They all spread around the camp while hiding behind the thick vegetation and watch the lost boy playing and laughing around the fire.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Rumple asked Neal.

"No"

"I'll do it" Regina, who was standing between them replied. Neal glance at her.

"You remember the spell?" Rumple asked without getting his eyes of the lost boys in the camp and Regina rolled her eyes. She waved her hand over the boy making them fall asleep.

Everyone began to get out of their hiding spots and looked for Henry but they couldn't find him between the sleeping figures.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked no one in particular.

"I don't know" Emma was the one who answered. They kept searching all over the camp "Henry!" Emma called.

"he's got to be somewhere" David said.

"Where?" Snow asked worriedly.

"Help!" they heard a voice of a girl calling from distance.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long. Please comment :) Swifitie.**


	3. Rescuing Henry - part two

**Hi guys! How are you? I hope you are enjoying the story so far I love reading your comments so pls keep going…**

 **Anyway sorry for not updating sooner it just life and everything got in the way…**

 **Love u, and pls comment.**

 **Disclaim I don't own OUAT nor Red Queen characters. other characters that I made up are my own.**

* * *

 **Previously on Silver Queen**

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked no one in particular.

"I don't know" Emma was the one who answered. They kept searching all over the camp "Henry!" Emma called.

"he's got to be somewhere" David said.

"Where?" Snow asked worriedly.

"Help!" they heard a voice of a girl calling from distance.

* * *

"You're an... an adult." Wendy looked at Emma amused. She had never seen adults in Neverland. That was the whole concept of the island – No growing up. No adults.

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son."

"Wendy?" Neal came right behind Emma and was surprised to see his long lost friend. And even more surprised to see her in a cage in Neverland as a young girl. Exactly like he met her all those years ago.

"Do I know you?" He may have recognized because she looked exactly as the last time he saw her but she couldn't recognize him. Now as an adult he looked very different than he was as a child.

"It's Baelfire." Neal told her and saw as recognition replaced her confused expression.

"You two know each other?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Bae! Yeah" Wendy gasped in surprise and smiled to her long lost friend she came to look for all those years ago.

"Yeah, we do." Neal answered to Emma's question.

"Can it really be you?" Wendy never thought she would see him again after all this time – she gave up hope… "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you... wh... what are you doing here?" Neal asked Wendy, he remembered she didn't go after what happened with the shadow that night. When the shadow wanted to take her brothers and took him instead.

"Well, I... I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?" Neal couldn't believe she actually willingly came to Neverland to save him. Why would she?

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Rumple who watched the entire interaction turned to Neal.

"It was easier than telling the truth... my own father abandoned me." Neal didn't back away.

"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry." Neal turned to Wendy. If she was in Pan's camp she might have seen Henry.

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart. Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?"

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart." Wendy said and Neal sighed.

"She's lying. Where is he?" Rumple hissed and moved closer to the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." David stopped Rumple before he could take another step.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is." Rumple pointed to Wendy and glared at her.

"Is that true?" Neal turned to Wendy with betrayed look on his face.

"You don't understand."

"You're helping Pan? He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Rumple commented angrily.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy looked at Rumple.

"Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan." Regina decided it was a good time to step in and take charge on the situation.

"They're okay?" Wendy asked Regina worriedly.

"For now, and only if we succeed."

"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please." Neal pleaded.

"Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself." Wendy explained to the group Pan's plan.

"What do you mean? "

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?"

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die." Everyone were taken aback. Henry can't die. Can he?

"How do we stop Pan?"

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time. " Wendy warned them.

"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up. " David suggested.

"You don't need to stay behind. " Emma tried to reason with her parents.

"David's right. You get him home, tell him we love him." Snow said with a smile.

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us." Emma broke the news.

"To be specific, I said I know of a cure. You need to get it" Rumple clarified.

"And you... you didn't give up. Thank you." Snow and David hugged their daughter happily.

'Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days." Emma answered with a chuckle.

"Tink and I will take care of things here." Hook said.

"Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry." Emma turned from Hook back again to her parents.

"Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home." Snow whispered to Emma as she hugged her once more.

"We're all going back home. Together." Emma reassured and promised to her.

Emma, Regina, Neal and Rumple all sailed to the Skull Rock and as they land Emma harried to the stairs that led into the skull. She didn't notice the magical barrier that was there and she was thrown back. As Emma got up Neal came to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. What was that?"

"Pan cast a protection spell." Rumple answered.

"There has to be a way to break it." Neal said. Regina conjured a fireball in attempt to take down the barrier but it only was thrown back to them. Almost touching their faces.

"Whoa! Careful with that!" Neal exhaled.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Rumple said to Regina as he passed the barrier without doing anything special.

"Wha... How did you do that?" Emma looked shocked.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering." Rumple explained.

"And you don't have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off." Neal realized Rumple didn't lie to him back then.

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry." Neal said and surprise was evident in his voice.

"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back."

"Hey!" Neal called as Regina grabbed Pandora's box from his hands before Rumple could take it. She moved closer to Rumple as she held the box. She gave it to him but didn't let go of the box.

"You better come through, Rumple. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?" She looked him in the eyes. It wasn't just a threat it was also a request. She asked him to get her son to her, safe and unharmed.

"Well, a simple "good luck" would've sufficed." Rumple gave her once last look and she loosened her grip on the Pandora's box. Rumple turned around and started climbing the stairs to meet and face Peter Pan.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Emma asked as the minutes passed by.

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal suggested.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?"

"The moon." Emma suddenly said.

"The moon?"

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

What, you mean like an eclipse?" Regina tried to see where Emma was heading with it.

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." Regina answered as she looked up to the moon.

"So?" Emma didn't understand what was holding her back.

"I need help."

"With magic?" Emma asked.

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead." Regina started to lift her hands up towards the sky and Emma followed her. She didn't exactly know what Regina was trying to do but is he would do anything to get Henry.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon I promise.**

 **And please write in the comments if you want me to write it as a SWANQUEEN fanfic…**

 **I also now noticed that my fanfic called Silver Queen which is SQ like Swan Queen lol...**


	4. Rescuing Henry - part three

**Hi guys! How are you? I hope you are enjoying the story so far I love reading your comments so pls keep going…**

 **Anyway sorry for not updating sooner it just life and everything got in the way…**

 **Disclaim I don't own OUAT nor Red Queen characters. other characters that I made up are my own.**

* * *

 **Previously on Silver Queen**

"What, you mean like an eclipse?" Regina tried to see where Emma was heading with it.

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." Regina answered as she looked up to the moon.

"So?" Emma didn't understand what was holding her back.

"I need help."

"With magic?" Emma asked.

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead." Regina started to lift her hands up towards the sky and Emma followed her. She didn't exactly know what Regina was trying to do but she followed. She would do anything to get Henry

* * *

"This is it. The place where you're going to save magic." Pan announced as both himself and Henry entered to the upper floor of the Skull Rock. There was a huge hourglass and it seemed like the time was almost running out.

"Why does it have to be here?" Henry questioned, what was so special about this place?

"Well, because this is the location from which Neverland's magic emanates." Now that makes sense

"What's the hourglass for?"

"Marks how much time we have left before Neverland's magic runs out." Pan explained.

"it's almost empty." Henry stated. Pan felt Rumple's presence and Henry noticed Pas is distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked worriedly.

"No. Come with me. There's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?" Pan led Henry to another nearby room and let him wait there.

Pan returned to the Hourglass room and saw Rumple.

"Hello, laddie." Pan said mockingly.

"Where's Henry?" Rumple demanded.

"Oh, you mean my great-grandson? You still haven't told the others who I really am? Not even your own children. Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me. how do you know about Regina?" Rumple hissed.

"I have eyes and ears all over this island. did you really think I wouldn't find out? Plus, we both know if that were true; if I was nothing but a coward to you, I'd already be in that box." Pan replied as he took a step closer to Rumple.

"You don't think I can do it? You let me inside just to, uh, taunt me?"

"No. To see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let this go. Let's start over."

"Do you think I want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me? "

"I'm disappointed, Rumple. After all these years, I thought you'd be more... understanding, considering you did the same thing to your son. You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger, and I traded you for youth. We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We are nothing alike." Rumple growled. Anger flickering in his eyes, all he wanted was to end Pan right there and right now.

"Oh, of course we are. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. Neither one of us was cut out to be a father, m'boy." Pan's words cut through Rumple like a knife.

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back. And what did you do? You forgot about me." Rumple knew they were nothing alike. The moment he let go of his son he regretted his actions, the moment he found out that Regina was his he tried to make it up and improve their relationship although they couldn't do much here in Neverland.

"I never forgot about you! Why do you think I call myself 'Peter Pan'?" Pan splatted angrily. Not so calm and patient anymore.

"Don't think for a moment I believe it's because you care for me." Rumple didn't believe him of course. Pan was a liar and a manipulative demon.

"But I do. All you have to do is put down that box, and you'll see it's true. We can make the fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned."

"Oh, I'm gonna make a fresh start." Rumple whispered. "Just not with you." Rumple lifted him hand and swirl it around the Pandora's box to open it and capture Pan but Pandora's box never opened.

"I don't understand." Rumple mattered and looked down to the Pandora's box.

"'Cause you don't have it." Pan said knowingly.

"You switched them?" Rumple realized.

"Follow the lady. Still having trouble believing. In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake." Pan chuckled "But the real one... Well, let's see what it can do." Pan lifted a Pandora's box identical to the one Rumple just dropped as he realized Pan's plan.

"No!" before Rumple could do anything he was taken by red smock as Pandora's box took him and now Rumple was captured inside the box.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. You had your chance. The choice was yours." Pan said as the box clicked and closed"

Pan went to the side room where Henry was waiting and brought him back to the Hourglass room. There were no remains to what just happened seconds ago.

"It's time, Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland." Pan said eagerly to the young boy.

"What do I have to do?" Henry was excited he wanted to be a hero like the rest of his family and now was his chance.

"You must give me your heart, Henry... the heart of the truest believer." Pan reviled.

"You mean... I have to believe." Henry asked, he already believed what Pan meant?

"No, Henry." Pan exhaled "I mean; you need to give me your heart"

"But... what will happen to me?" Henry asked innocently.

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes." Pan put a hand on Henry shoulder, encouraging the boy.

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too." Henry reassured Pan.

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you're right. There is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?" Pan lied to Henry but the boy didn't catch it, and what did it matter? The moment Pan will have the boy's heart in his chest, Henry will die and would never know it was a lie.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that." Henry said understanding.

"Then they'd be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

"Yes." Henry said bravely.

"Then let me help you." Pan enchanted Henry's hand so he will be able to put his heart out. Pan couldn't take it out. The heart must be taken out only by the person who the heart is in at the moment. Then Henry looked at Pan and Pan nodded. Henry put his hand in his own chest and took it out with his heart glowing with red and golden color.

"Henry, wait" Neal called him. Regina and Emma succeeded in their task and now they found Henry and gasped in shock at Henry's heart in his own hand.

"Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it." Neal pleaded.

"Dad? You're alive?" Henry asked disbelieve.

"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you." Neal stepped closer to him carefully.

"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen." Pan greeted mockingly the worried parents.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you." Emma tried to reason with Henry.

"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you." Tried to explain them. He tried to make them see how important this is. But Pan was right, the adults would never understand.

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself." Regina said desperately she wanted to take her little prince away from this damn Peter Pan.

"That's not true! Of course it isn't." Pan exhaled.

"Yes, it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you." Neal tried to make Henry listen to reason but Henry was too brain washed.

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Henry knew Pan was right, when he brought Emma to Storybrook she didn't believe him either.

"Henry... I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it." Emma said.

"Why would they lie?" Henry turned to Pan and asked him.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone." It was true though his parents lied to him over and over again why wouldn't they lie now?

"Henry... you have to believe us."

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us."

"Trust? I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs. You have to choose now. We're running out of time." Pan was trying to take down everything the adults said.

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal spoke.

"Because we love you." Emma said.

"More than anything." Regina finished.

"I love you, too. But I have to save magic." Henry said.

"No, no, no, no!" Neal said worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized, turned towards Pan and put his own heart in Pan's chest, he instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" The three adults called and run to Henry.

"Henry!" Regina cried out as she fell next to him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! i'll try to update sooner i promise! please comment! :)**


	5. Rescuing Henry - part four

**Hey there guys! Thank you so much for reading my story I hope you like reading it as much as I love writing it. As you can see this chapter is longer...**

 **So as usual I unfortunately don't own OUAT neither RED QUEEN but any other characters I made are my own as well are my mistakes… Enjoy!**

 **Previously on Silver Queen**

* * *

"We believe in you Henry" Neal spoke.

"Because we love you" Emma said.

"More than anything." Regina finished.

"I love you too. But I have to save magic" Henry said.

"No, no, no, no!" Neal Neal said worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized, turned towards Pan and put his own heart in Pan's chest, he instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" The three adults called and run to Henry.

"Henry!" Regina cried out as she fell next to him

* * *

Emma and Regina are persistently trying to shake Henry awake, but he remained motionless. Near was standing near the pair worried expression on his face.

"Oh god, is he unconscious?" Emma asked Regina.

"Henry, can you hear us?" Regina didn't answer to the blonde and was constantly trying to wake Henry up.

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan." Neal stated.

"Is he breathing?"

"I don't know." Neal admitted. From the air, Pan descended down at the adults with smug expression on his face. His plan worked! Now he'll be immortal and powerful and of course, unstoppable.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emma asked Pan angrily.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will." Pan smirked.

"I'm gonna take it back from you." Emma said as she unsheathes her sword towards Pan. As she lunges forward, Pan disappears out of thin air. He reappeared behind them and grabbed Pandora's Box from a rock.

"I don't think you have it in you." Pan said and Emma turned around in surprise. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't." Pan Tossed the box around in his hands. "Why should you?"

"Where is he?" Emma asked her sword still pointed at Pan.

"What did you do? " Neal asked with worry.

"Oh, he's right in this box. Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" Emma asked she took a hit at him. Her sword cut his arm. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." Pan replied he Flew into the air and retreated. He flew out of the Skull Rock to the black night. Emma knelt down next to Henry.

"How is he?" Emma asked Regina.

"You're going to be all right, Henry. We're gonna get you home." Regina said not answering Emma's question as she rubbed Henry's chest. Then she casted a preservation spell on Henry's body. Neal was pacing around near them trying to think of what to do.

"This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan." Regina told the other adults.

"You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?" Emma said as she paced Neal.

"Well, I, I know where he lived. Where his compound..."

"That's idiotic. We all know that. Think he's stupid enough to go back? Please." Regina had had enough she was tired and angry and felt helpless and all she wanted to do was to save Henry and go home.

"Enough." Emma didn't want to fight and it certainly wasn't the time to do so.

"Don't tell me what's enough. My son is dying!" Regina said trying to block her emotions.

"Our son. So, yes, I know how you feel." Emma corrected her.

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents. You have this—" Regina gestures at Neal "—person; a pirate who pines for you. You have everything and yet you claim to know what I feel?" Now her voice was breaking. "All I have is Henry and I'm not about to lose him because he is everything." She turned her gaze from Emma and looked back at Henry again. But was it true? She now had Rumple and maybe Neal didn't she? No, even if she did it would take time. She hasn't forgiven Rumple yet. Emma knelt down near her and locked her eyes on hers.

"You're right. I don't know what you feel. So what do you want to do? You want to run the show? Run it. How do we save Henry?" Emma said her voice full of nothing but sincerity.

"I don't know." Regina said quietly and Emma noticed unshed tears in the queen's eyes and her heart ached.

"Even if we can find Pan, he was probably powerful before without Henry's heart. I-I don't know if we can hurt him." Neal came closer to the trio.

"Yes, we can. Look." Regina pointed to the blood on Emma's sword and looked at the blond woman "You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will." Regina said determinedly.

Regina transported them to Pan's Lost Boy camp. And they put Henry's body lying on a bed cot.

"Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island."

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry." He turned to Regina and asked "How much time do we have left?"

Before Regina could answer Emma interrupted the queen a frown on her face.

"I thought Gold said Regina has the antidote." Emma said looking at Regina who frowned.

"An antidote?" Regina questioned.

"To the dreamshade poison" David replied.

"What exactly did Rumple said?" Regina wasn't sure what Rumple was referring to but she had an idea. Was he referring to her silver blood? Silver blood was uncommon but it was known for its healing abilities.

"He said, 'Regina is the cure' " David said with confusion. Regina understood. Rumple was indeed referring to her blood.

"I- " Regina started to protest but she saw the look on Emma's face, she couldn't do this to her she already took her parents from her and now she had the chance to give them to her. At that moment she knew she would do it. For Emma and Henry.

"Yes" Regina nodded her head. "I have it but let's go all of us to a place a little more private. Shall we?" Regina began to walk away from Pan's Lost Boys' camp as The two Charmings along with Emma followed. As they were far enough but not too far from the camp Regina turned to face the trio.

"Where is your wound?" She asked David. The man lifted his shirt and reviled his wounded waist there was a cut that was where the black poison began to spread inside his veins. Regina's eyes widen at the sight of his wound.

"That bad huh?" Emma said asked with bitter laugh and Snow walked towards her daughter and put a hand her shoulder comfortably.

"Okay the thing is that I can heal you but only if you wish to." Regina said eyeing each of them.

"How?" Snow asked. Regina magiced a little knife and David looked at her worriedly.

"Relax charming I have no intention to hurt you. My blood is what can cure you" They eyed her suspiciously. Regina sighed and with the blade she was holding she made a cut in her left hand. The blood instantly rushed out from the cut and to the Charmings surprise it wasn't red but silver.

"What the hell?" Emma asked wide eyed. Snow and David looked disbelieved.

"I have silver blood and one of its benefits is that it can cure almost every ill or wound." Regina explained.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" Snow exhaled. But she never saw Regina bleed so how could she know? Except for one time. The one time she got close enough and cut Regina's cheek when Regina was The Evil Queen and wanted Snow to give up her right to the throne.

"But back in the enchanted forest, long age after I woke from the sleeping curse, I cut you in the cheek and you bled. Your blood was red, how is that possible?" Snow asked with a frown.

"That because my mother thought me from very young age to conceal it with special enchantment, the enchantment is quite simple and need to be put once in a month but it takes large amount of energy so usually whenever I put the spell I would take a day to regain my energy. Cora said it was dangerous to us for people to know. Never to tell nor show anyone of our difference. And I stayed with it always since."

"What changed now?" Emma asked.

"Henry. We had to rescue him, we still do, and I couldn't take the chance I would be powerless to face Pan. So I didn't put the spell." Regina explained.

"How come we've never heard of this type of blood?" David asked questioningly.

"Because I believe that my mother and I are the only ones with this kind of blood in the Enchanted Forest. Even Rumple didn't know about ones like us."

"And now Cora's gone… You are the only one left." Snow stated.

"Well I do intend to find others" Regina shrugged "But that's none of your business and we really have to hurry to save Henry"

"Yes, yes" Snow snapped and focused.

"How would you heal it?" David asked and Regina took the blade that had blood on it from the cut she previously performed in her left hand.

"I'm going to put two drops on the source of your wound and it will heal in few minutes." Regina said and David nodded. Regina took the knife and moved it closer to David's wound she waited to his approval. David looked at Snow and Emma and they both nodded in encouragement. Then David nodded to Regina and she approached the bloodied blade to David's wound. She let two drops exactly to fall and then magiced the blade away. Her cut in her left hand already healed. Slowly they all saw how David's wound become light and bright to look at, they had to close their eyes. In a moment the brightness disappeared and they saw how every black vein inside of David was becoming silver and then red again. The Charming all looked amused and gasped.

"I suggest you take a few moments to rest and then you can continue with your stupidly heroic actions." Regina chuckled and smiled to them kindly. Then her face grew serious. "We need to save Henry" she turned and started to walk towards the camp.

"Regina!" Snow called after her and Regina stopped and looked back to Snow.

"Thank you" Snow said with unshed tears. Regina nodded and went back to the camp.

As Regina approached the others with Emma and the Charming closely behind, Neal looked at her.

"How much time do we have left?" Neal asked.

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." Regina said guessingly. She couldn't know for sure.

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island." Neal sighed their chances are dropping by the minute.

"Now is just as much time I suggest we get started looking." Hook said reasonably. Regina ignored Hook's suggestion and stomped over to Felix "Where is he?!" she asked with rage as she grasped his shirt.

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." Felix replied mockingly.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina moved to rip out his heart, but was stopped by Emma.

"Regina, wait." Emma said with a calm voice and Regina had no idea how she was able to be so calm with Henry's life at the stake.

"There's no time!" Regina pleaded.

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else." Emma moved to look at each one of the boys.

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

"What every kid wants. A mother." Emma looked at Snow.

"Guys, listen to me." Emma turned to the Lost boys "We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone." She looked to her parents "That I have a lot of people who love me." David and Mary Margaret smiled at each other. "And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix snored.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!" Emma said firmly.

"To save the island." One of the lost boys said.

"No, to save himself." Emma clarified.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us." Felix tried to convince the lost boys desperately.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped." Emma reassured.

"You just have to tell us where he is." Snow stepped into the conversation.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Felix stood up and said but Hook forced him back down with his hook hand. "That's the only hope you'll get."

"Where is Pan?" Emma turned to Felix.

"Not. Telling." Felix replied annoyingly.

"Can you really bring us home?" One of the lost boys asked innocently.

"Shut your mouth!" Felix shouted at him. Emma Knelt in front of the lost boy.

"Yes, with your help." She said.

"His thinking tree." The lost boy said quietly.

Felix turned to the lost boy horrified "NOOO!"

"Yes, his thinking tree." Another lost boy said.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Felix shouted.

"What is that?" Emma turn to the lost boy questioningly.

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone." The lost boy explained.

"You can find him there. It's not far." The other lost boy reviled.

"No, don't trust her!" Felix called with nothing but desperation.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked the lost boy.

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you."

"I promise. We are going home." Emma promised tearfully.

Wendy placed a rag on Henry's forehead. Neal briefly looked before he went to regroup with the rest of his party members as a conversation is ongoing.

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" Regina asked the lost boy.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow." The lost boy directed.

"You know where that is?" Emma stood up and turned to Hook.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries." Hook confirmed.

"Then let's make history." Neal said.

"We're gonna need you here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends." Emma turned to Neal.

"Okay." Neal agreed.

"What do you need from us?" David asked his daughter and Neal.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger." The lost boys grinned excitedly at each other. "Prepare the ship to fly." Neal replied to David.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail. Or we're at the mercy of the trade winds." Hook said.

Neal Held up coconut "Pan's shadow is in here. It will get us home, if your ship holds together."

"As long as your plan holds together, she will." Hook debated and walked away from the two.

"Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you two are away." Neal said to Emma.

"You mean three." Snow said and Emma and Neal turned to look at her. "I may not be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, but if you think I'm not going to help my daughter save my grandson, you're crazy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma nodded

Emma, Snow and Regina treaded towards the thinking tree in Pixie Woods. Regina Saw Pandora's Box sitting on a rock

"Look." Regina pointed at the Pandora's box. Emma took out her sword as they all approached the tree. Snow sets aside her bag of arrow shafted on the ground and moved to take the box.

"Careful." Regina warned her and Snow stopped. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"We have to get Gold, we can't just leave him here" Snow tried to grab the box, but vines ensnared her from behind.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called for her. Snow flung against the tree and was tied in place by the vines. Emma and Regina were dealt the same fate right after her. In the process, Emma dropped her sword. They all struggles against the vines, but it does nothing. Pan walked out from behind the tree.

"You're still at it. Don't you know— " Pan picked up Emma's sword "—Peter Pan never fails? I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited—in death." Angered, Regina glared at him and hassled against the tightly bound vines.  
"Having trouble moving? Can't be surprised given where you are. Do you see what is hastening your demise is your regret?" Pan said to the trio pointing Emma's sword at them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here." Pan admitted. He knew who Regina was to him even if she didn't. he knew she was his granddaughter.

"You have a son?" Regina asked with razed eyebrow.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too." Emma stated.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually." Pan took the box "See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again." Pan smirked.

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" Regina asked disbelieve. This means that Pan is her grandfather. Great. So much for screwed up family tree.

"That he is." Pan confirmed.

"How's that possible? You're—" Snow looked at Pan questioningly but he interrupted her.

"Younger than him? " Pan smiled "Not really. Just like you and your daughter."

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us; let alone Rumpelstiltskin." Regina said, she believed Rumple was stronger than Pan.

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me till my power's restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won't ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common."

Emma lunged at him, but failed due to the vines that were tagging her to the tree. "There has to be another way." She said breathing heavily.

"You're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you've got plenty." Pan pointed at Emma

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance." She growled at Pan

"That's not all, is it, savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again."

"Leave her alone." Snow told him.

"Perhaps I should." Pan said to Snow "After all, what chance did you have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years."

"Are you finished?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all." Pan turned to Regina.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm not." Regina said firmly. She pulled herself, as well as Emma and Snow, free from the vines. "Because it got me my son." She ripped out Henry's heart from Pan's chest and Pan collapsed on the ground and reached for the box, but Regina picked it up before he could reach it.

"Now let's go save Henry" Regina said to Snow and Emma with a determined look. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and an intense pain in her head. She exhaled in surprise from the sudden pain. Snow and Emma watched her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked Regina with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just- " Regina was confused of what happened. The pain she felt was quickly gone and she had no idea what caused it in the first place. Although she couldn't feel the pain anymore, she felt like something missing. Taken away from her but she couldn't know what it was for sure.

Out of the sudden Pan laughed. He was leaning against the tree they were tied to moments ago and breathed heavily.

"No you're not" Pan said mockingly. Regina turned around to face him and glared at him.

"The heart must be taken willingly" Pan smirked.

"Pardon me?" Regina raised an eye brow.

"Why do you think I put so much effort in convincing Henry to give me his heart?"

Regina never actually put much of a thought to that. But now, when she realized what that could possibly mean, she paled.

"What are you talking about?" Emma saw Regina's reaction and asked Pan firmly.

"Our dear queen didn't play by the rules and well, everyone knows cheaters pays the consequences" Pan said and put on a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are the consequences?" Regina wasn't sure if she really wants to know the answer. she had a feeling it would be bad.

"Your magic" Pan smirked at her shocked reaction. You could tell she wasn't expecting that.

"You're lying!" Regina said angrily. But deep down she knew it made sense. She knew he was telling the truth bad she didn't want to believe it. She tried to summon her magic to make a fire ball but non came. It was like she didn't have magic at all. Well now, thanks to her recklessness, she was powerless and she knew her magic was gone for good. She felt emptiness inside of her. She didn't want to believe. She couldn't lose her magic! But the truth was like a slap to the face. Her magic was gone forever.

"Am I?" Pan asked. He knew Regina believed him. He knew she knew he was right.

"Let's go" Regina said and turned away from Pan. The three hurried to Hook's ship. They climbed up to the deck and pulled out Pandora's box.

"Henry's over here!" David hurried towards them. Regina turned to Snow and Emma.

"Pan was telling the truth. We have to release Rumple first so he could return Henry his heart back" Regina said to them with sincerity.

"But if you don't have magic anymore how do we suppose to free Gold out of the Pandora's box?" Emma asked.

Regina took Pandora's box and put it on the ground. She then took a step back and waved her hand over it – making the box open.

As she did, Neal came and looked confuse "Pandora's box can be open only by blood magic" it wasn't a question.

"You said Pan wasn't lying and you lost your magic!" Snow was astounded.

"I did lose my magic" Regina confirmed and then she looked at Neal "But Pandora's box can be open only by blood magic" Regina received socked and confused looks from the others.

"Wait a minute, doesn't it means that Rumpelstiltskin is your father?" Hook asked and Regina nodded in confirmation.

The Box's opening was starting to spin and open. Red smoke was swirling around it and growing larger at each moment. Then a moment later Rumple was standing there instead of the smoke a little confused to see where he was standing. He could feel immediately that something was missing and he looked to Regina questioningly but Regina slightly shook her head.

"We have to save Henry. You have to return him his heart" Emma said in a rush. Then Regina handed to Rumple Henry's heart and everyone hurried over to Henry. Tinkerbell was near him keeping an eye on him. Rumple knelt next to Henry and put his heart back in his chest. Rumple waved his hand over Henry's heart and mumbled a spell they couldn't hear, then he stepped back. Emma and Regina hurried to take Rumple's place and knelt near Henry.

Henry didn't move. "Henry!" Emma called to him but he didn't respond. she looked at Regina with worried face "We're too late?"

"Henry. Honey!" Regina called to Henry she didn't want to give up on him. She couldn't. Then suddenly Henry gasped for air, taking a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was alive.

Emma laughed in relive. And Regina let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Henry got up from lying down and settled into his mothers' embrace. He put his arms out to hug both of his worried mothers. Henry breathed heavily still exhausted from all the surrounding events.

"Whoa, whoa, easy buddy" Neal said with a relived smile on his face.

"I'm sorry" Henry apologized "I wanted to save magic"

"It's okay, it's okay" Emma reassured him.

"I wanted to be a hero" Henry explained.

"There's plenty of time for that" David promised and smiled to his grandson.

"And now it's time to rest" Snow said with a smile.

"Welcome back young sir" Hook said "Only the best for our guest of honor don't you think? Captain's quarters"

"Come on, I'll tuck you in" Regina said to Henry and he smiled happy to be with his family again.

Minutes later Henry was tucked in the bed with Regina sitting near him.

"Oh I know that look" Regina said with a smile "That's five hours of space paranoids and too much pizza"

"Pizza's good" Henry said smiling to his mother and Regina laughed.

She waved her hand over Henry's heart feeling the magic. She could recognize it was Rumple's.

"it's stings. What's that for?" Henry asked his mother.

"Well I only checked" Regina reassured but Henry looked confuse "When Rumple returned you your heart he made another spell and as I guessed he put a protection spell around your heart so no one could ever take it again"

"Why couldn't you give me my heart back?" Henry knew his mother surly wanted to do it herself rather than let someone else do it.

"I lost my magic" Regina replied. She decided it would be better to tell the truth "When I took your heart back from Pan – it made me lose my magic"

"I'm sorry mom" Henry felt bad for his mother. He knew that magic was part of her and important to her. He also felt a little guilty.

"It's okay Henry" Regina reassured him "It's not your fault. Pan tricked me, but I'm fine"

Henry took her hand and squeezed it a little to comfort her.

"I have something to tell you and I want you to hear it from me first" Regina said and looked him in the eyes "When we were looking for you I teamed up with Gold and he revealed to me that he's my father" Regina waited and watched Henry's expression.

"Wait. You mean that Rumpelstiltskin is your father?" Regina nodded "And that's makes you my dad's sister which means you're biologically, my aunt" Henry said confused well he had one hell of complicated family tree.

"I guess it does" Regina chuckled nervously.

"That's so cool mom!" Henry said and Regina was surprised "We are biologically related!"

"So you're okay with that?" Regina asked him. Not that there was a way to change things but she wanted to make sure her son was comfortable with this whole mess.

"Yeah of course! You deserve to get to know your biological father and have a relationship. And look at that now you're my dad's little sister" Henry smirked and Regina laughed.

"That your right buddy" Regina and Henry turned their attention to Neal who was on the doorstep. He chuckled and came closer to the two.

"Who would believe that the great Evil Queen is my little sister" Neal smirked and Regina rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. It felt nice to have a big brother though she knew him for only a few days.

Regina got up from her sit next to Henry but then leaned forward to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"We'll be home soon. My little prince" She smiled and walk towards the door. Neal turned off the light and follow closely behind.

The two went up to the deck and Rumple looked from afar at his son and daughter talking together and getting to know each other. He smiled. Maybe he can have a fresh start with them. Then he felt it. Pan's presence. He knew exactly what would Pan be after and he went quickly to the Captain's quarters. He got there just in time although he didn't notice Regina's and Neal's staring as he passed near them. With the Pandora's box in his hands he opened the box. He saw Pan attempting to reap Henry's shadow.

"Blood magic works both ways father" Pan looked at the Pandora's box in Rumple's hands and then looked back at Henry. Rumple opened the Pandora's box and captured Pan. He couldn't see the exchange between Pan and Henry because them both were with their back turned to him.

"No!" Pan called and released his grip on Henry's shadow. Soon Pan was trapped inside the box. And Rumple sealed the box.

"Henry!" Regina called worriedly she came to see what was going on. "Henry! No" Regina saw Henry breathing heavily on the bed and feared the most. She run her hands over him looking for injuries but saw non. "Henry!"

"It's okay" Henry breathed "I'm okay" Henry reassured to his worried mother.

"Are you sure?" Regina wasn't convinced and still look with her eyes for injuries.

"He's a strong boy Regina" Rumple told her "You raised him well"

Regina still was with her face on Henry and she had a small smile to that. she tucked Henry to bed again and turned off the light. She walked toward Rumple.

"We need to get the hell off this island" Regina said looking at him "Neal has Pan's shadow. We only need to trap the shadow on the sails and we can go back to Storybrooke"

"What happened to your magic?" Rumple asked and to her surprise she heard worry in his voice.

"Pan tricked me and now it's gone" Regina said quietly "It won't come back right?"

Although she knew it is permanent she had to ask him so he will confirm it. Rumple nodded.

Hour passed and they arrived to Storybrook. As the ship's walkway was pulled down to allow the passengers to descend down to the dock, the cheering voices from the townspeople can be heard. Henry stepped onto the walkway first, pausing as he took in everything, and then proceed to get off the ship. Behind him, Emma, Snow and David followed suit. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Mr. Clark, Walter, Mother Superior, Archie and Granny are some of the familiar faces who welcome their return. Granny gives Henry a hug. Leroy does the same as Granny takes Emma into her arms. Next to leave the ship is Regina, then Mr. Gold, who catches Belle's gaze. At the dock, Snow is pleasantly surprised to see Ariel. They share a hug. Snow beams at the sight of Eric. Nearby, Regina stands alone with a dejected expression on her face.

"How does it feel to finally be home?" Emma asked Henry with a smile.

"Better than I ever imagined." Henry said excitedly. Felix and the other Lost Boys descend the ship. Belle and Gold have an affectionate embrace.

"I told you I'd see you again." Belle said lovingly to Rumple.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you." Rumple replied with a smile.

"Hey." Neal said to Belle.

"Hey." She pats his shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I, uh—" Neal showed them Rumple's cane. "—I found this below deck. Thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bae, I do." He took the cane from Neal. "As a reminder of the man I was, which shall no longer be." The three of them huddled together happily and then Neal turned to Regina and walked towards her.

"How are you?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Fine, thank you though I think I'll head home get some rest." Regina replied.

"Are you sure?" Neal studied him little sister. Although he knew her just for several hours he already felt all protective brother mode on her. Regina nodded with a smile he could see she was exhausted. So he just pulled her into a hug a she cuddled in his arms happily. She was surprised of herself but it felt good to have someone who cares for you. The Lost Boys continued to leave the ship. In the crowd, John and Michael Darling anxiously await their sister. From the ship walkway, Wendy is the last to step off. Her eyes search the crowd, not seeing her brothers, though they spot her immediately.

"Wendy!" The siblings rush to regroup with their sister.

"Michael!" They hugged. "John!" Wendy and John hugged as well. "Is it really you?" "You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you." Neal approached them with Regina next to him.

"Do you remember Baelfire?" The foursome hugged and Regina smiled next to them.

"So, now what?" Neal asked them with a smile.

"I think it's time for the Darlings to go home. All of us." John replied.

David and Snow stood one next to each other with the rest of the townspeople surrounds them.

"How do you feel?" Snow asked David.

"Pretty good, actually. I think the silver blood worked" David replied and looked at Regina's direction.

"I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all going to make it out of that place." Emma confessed but her in her tone she was relived.

"Well, we did." David smiled at her. Snow noticed Regina, standing with Neal and the Darlings.

"And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Snow said loudly for everyone to hear. The townspeople murmured in astonishment. Regina looked equally surprised at Snow's open praise. And they both smiled to each other. Sincerely.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment! And i also have a question: What do you think of this story as a SwanQueen fanfic?**


	6. Back to Normal

**Thank you for all the reviewers I really appreciate that! (You have no idea how much!)**

 **Here's the new chapter I hope you'll like it…**

 **About last chapter: in my opinion, in the real show Regina and Neal didn't much interact with one another and Neal has no agenda against Regina so that's why I made their relationship good right from the start.**

* * *

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Snow said loudly for everyone to hear. The townspeople murmured in astonishment. Regina looked equally surprised at Snow's open praise. And they both smiled to each other. Sincerely.

* * *

It's been a week since their return from Neverland and things were going good actually The town has been quiet. Pan's shadow was still trapped in the Jolly Rogers' sails safely, and everyone were settling back into their life. Emma and Regina actually worked on Henry's staying arrangements and now he was living with both of his mothers. Regina got back to her work as mayor and was busy with work she had to catch up since they were in Neverland.

Regina and Rumple didn't talk since Neverland and each time Rumple tried to talk to Regina, she would put the subject down and talked about business stuff instead. It's not like Regina didn't want to talk to her newly-discovered-biological-father it just she didn't feel ready to make a heart to heart conversation and talk about all the bad blood that went between them in the past.

For once she just wished to put her past where it belongs. In the past.

She was tired of fighting, of hating, of seeking revenge, of having no one at her side or no one to have her back. It was exhausting. All Regina wanted is to be accepted for who she is and to be loved.

She wanted someone who could understand her, who would look beyond her past evil deeds and be there for her but she could never have that, can she? She is the evil queen after all and whose fault is that? her parents'.

Yes of course hers too but the people who pushed her into the darkness, were the people who should have been there to help her and comfort her when she needed them the most.

How could she trust Rumple? She already had a father who she loved dearly but he never protected her, neither stood up for her.

"Hey, I brought you kale salad" Emma put the salad in front of Regina cutting her from her thoughts and Emma noticed. "Is everything's okay?" She asked.

"You brought me a salad?" Regina raised an eyebrow ignoring Emma's second question.

"It's lunch time and I figured that with all the work you got here you didn't have time for even thinking about lunch." Emma shrugged and pull a chair to sit next to Regina.

"What are you doing here Ms. Swan?" Regina rose from her sit and grabbed the salad, she looked at Emma who was already getting herself comfortable in the chair with her grilled cheese sandwich.

"I thought we passed the Ms. Swan thingy. Come on Gina we just moved the moon together a few weeks ago, it Emma." Emma said with a smile. And Regina just shrugged it off.

"It still does not answer my question. What are you doing here?" Regina sat down and opened the salad.

"Eating lunch with you?" Emma stated obviously.

"Technically you invited yourself to lunch and since you picked the food it's only fair I'll pick the place don't you think?" Regina walked towards the door and Emma rose from the chair and looked at Regina confused.

"Where do you want to go?" Emma asked as she walked after Regina and out of the office.

"There's a nice bench in the garden right outside of the building." Regina replied as they got to the stairs and walked down.

"You want to eat outside? Really?" Emma was shocked she never took Regina as a nature person. She could sense Regina rolling her eye at her, even though Regina's back was turned to her.

"Is there a problem **Emma**?" Regina asked and pushed the door to get outside of the stairs room to the hallway and Emma followed.

"Not at all I just didn't assume you like eating outside." Emma answered and they both got out of the town hall. They walked through the garden until they spotted the bench Regina mentioned. They sat on the bench and reopened their food.

"So what's the occasion?" Regina asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you come with lunch to my office? We aren't friends; we can barely stand each other so why lunch?" Regina looked at Emma who was eating her sandwich. She waited for her to finish her bite.

"I just figured we should at least be friends for the Henry's sake if not for the town's." Emma joked, it was lame and she knew it.

"Well that's bullshit." Regina brushed her hair the flew to her face because of the wind. Emma's hair was tie in a ponytail so the wind didn't bother her.

Emma was stunned. She didn't know if she was stunned because Regina cursed or because Regina saw through her lie or because of both. She knew she couldn't tell Regina the real reason she wanted to have a lunch with her. Regina would think she's pathetic so she just shrugged and Regina sighed in respond.

"Have you talked to Gold yet?" Emma changed the subject.

"That is none of your busyness you know?" Regina said and acted annoyed. In fact, she really wanted to talk to someone about this situation but did she wanted this someone to be Emma? Maybe. After all Emma do have some knowledge about regaining parents. Emma gave her a look of Are-You-Kidding-Me and took another bite from the sandwich.

"I can't."

Emma looked at Regina questioningly.

"To talk to him. I just can't. He ruined my life, he taught me dark magic and made me who I am. He made me the evil queen." Regina looked away.

"You're not the evil queen Regina." Emma said with a small smile. "I'm not gonna lie it took me a long time to get to know you, but I know you aren't the evil queen."

There was a moment of silence then Regina suddenly got up from the bench and looked to Emma.

"Thanks for the salad but I should really get going back to the office. Good day Em-" Regina caught herself in time. "Ms. Swan." She turned and walked toward the town hall leaving a confused Emma.

"Your welcome." Emma shook her head and continued to eat. _This conversation isn't over_ she promised to herself.

* * *

Hi guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter… I hope you liked this one :) please comment and let me know what you're thinking…


	7. We go back again

**Hi guys, after long time I've been gone I have finally returned!**

 **I figured out the block I had and now gladly I am continuing!**

 **Hope you're still here, thank you for everyone who didn't lose faith in my story! Your comments encouraging me to continue so please keep doing so…**

* * *

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"Thanks for the salad but I should really get going back to the office. Good day Em-" Regina caught herself in time. "Ms. Swan." She turned and walked toward the town hall leaving a confused Emma.

"Your welcome." Emma shook her head and continued to eat. _This conversation isn't over_ she promised to herself.

* * *

The phone rang and Emma groaned. It was too early in Monday's morning for her liking but she answered it anyway.

"Sheriff Swan." She tried not to sound like someone who just had been disturbed from deep sleep, after all she was the sheriff and it was her job to keep the citizens of Storybrooke safe. And she was the Savior. Yeah, there was that too.

"Sheriff, I am sorry I am calling this late in night but you see, I live by the lake and my house had been flooded." The man said, he sounded tired.

Emma coursed in her head, the man lives by the lake he should have expected this could happen.

"Yes" She encouraged him to continue so she could return to sleep.

"And it is not only that, trees started to grow everywhere, uncontrolled, tall and strong as if they were planted dozens of years ago. I swear they weren't there when I went to sleep last night."

Emma's eye suddenly flattered open, this is strange, why would the lake expand and grown trees would suddenly appear over night?

"Thank you, sir. we'll look at it in the morning, I hope you'll manage with the flood, have a good night and thank you again for notifying the sheriff department.

Emma hanged up the phone and thought how strange it was as she heard her father's voice, speaking with someone she couldn't hear over the phone. She was relived it was Regina's night to have Henry, she wanted him to have a full night rest before school and she had a feeling this is not what was waiting for her.

She walked down the stairs just as David hanged up the phone and sighed. He noticed her and smiled.

"Hey, I just got a really strange call" David looked tired, his voice was hushed, not wanting to wake Snow up.

"Let me guess, old trees suddenly appear all over town? Want some milk?" Emma said as she went to grab the milk carton from the refrigerator. David nodded his head and then frowned.

"You got a call about it too?" He asked.

"Yea, the guy who lives by the lake called. He said he's house had been flooded and trees that weren't there last night are suddenly there." She took the milk carton and poured to two cups. She handed one of them to her father.

"There isn't much we could do right now, I'll consult with Regina in the morning and see what she thinks." David nodded in agreement to her plan.

"How are things between you two? You seem to get along in the past few weeks." David stated and Emma smiled.

"Yeah, we're good. We had a nice lunch a couple of days ago and I noticed she was kinda tired yesterday when I brought Henry to the mansion, but other than that things with Henry and in general are pretty great I think."

"Good, that's good."

* * *

Across town, in Mifflin street, Regina woke up from yet another nightmare. She laid on her back in her bed under the sheets. Usually she had a nightmare of _him_ every now and then but in the last days she had a nightmare every night and it was starting to show on her, Granny even asked her yesterday if everything was okay.

She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed about the fact she still has nightmares about her time as Leopold's wife but she just couldn't shake the feeling. She is a grown woman, and a powerful one! She is not the helpless, naive 18 years old girl she was when she married him, so why the nightmares couldn't just go away?

Regina also knew the reason to why she has more nightmares than usual lately, tomorrow will be her wedding anniversary. She sighed and shut her eyes as if the action could shield her from her memories of the past.

She reopened her eyes and looked out of the window, she saw the sun starting to rise. She got up from bed and went down. She first thought to drink some of her apple cider but she knew she needed something stronger to go through the day. It was way too early to drink by all means, she knew that, and yet she took a glass of whisky anyway. She sat in her sleeping cloths, on her armchair in her study and looked blankly at the wall. She sat there until she heard noises from upstairs which told her that her son was up and getting ready for school. She put her drink away and went to prepare for the day.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door of Regina's office and when she heard a reply, she walked in. Regina was standing by the window, looking out to the street but when she heard the door opening she turned around to see Emma.

"Hi Regina, good morning." Emma gritted with a smile which to her surprise wasn't returned. Regina walked toward her desk and sat down on her chair professionally.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. How can I help you today?" Regina asked in her mayoral tone, the one that Emma recognized from her yearly weeks of being new in town. She found Regina's behavior strange but didn't say anything, she could find out what happened later.

"Earlier this morning, David and I got a few calls from people all over the town claiming to have suddenly trees in their yards that weren't there before, like fully grown trees. The guy that lives by the lake called and said the lake was expanding and flooded his house."

Regina frowned. Why and who would do that? the only one who had magic were Rumple, Emma and the fairies and she was quite sure it was none of them. Not intentionally at least. But maybe Emma thinks it was her? Surly not, she didn't have her magic and Emma knows she wouldn't do that, but does she?

"What are you asking exactly? I even don't have my magic, so if you're going to blame me - it wasn't me." Regina snapped, she wasn't really in the mood today and preferred to be left alone but apparently some people had other plans for her day.

"Jesus Regina! I wasn't blaming you. I was trying to consult with you about what is happening and what could we do!" Emma sighed and lowered herself to the seat opposite to Regina.

"What is going on with you? You look really tired and that attitude- " Emma said, she was sincerely concerned about her friend. Wait, were they friends? Was Regina considering her as her friend? Probably not, they were just co-parenting Henry and maintaining civil towards each other for his sake. No, that wasn't completely true either. Emma did care for Regina, even if it wasn't returned.

"What attitude Ms. Swan?" Regina was annoyed "Just tell me what you want and let's get this over with, I have a long day ahead of me." she sighed. Emma knew she wasn't getting more than that so she went straight to her request.

"I would like you to come with me to one of the places that called us last night to see what happened. I know you don't have your magic but can you still detect if there is someone's else in the trees?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Yes, I can." Regina replied.

"Good. Do you have some free time now, so we go check it?"

"No. I'm the mayor I have work to do, but I'll come because it is more urgent if this is what I think it is." Emma saw actual concern in Regina's eyes.

* * *

Emma, David and Regina arrived to Sean and Ashley's house aka prince Charming and Cinderella. They were greeted by the young couple and went to the back yard where they saw five fully grown trees that looked very out of place, like they were belong to the forest. The young couple let the three royals to investigate. After some time of wandering around the trees Regina turned to the Charmings.

"What do you say?" Emma asked Regina.

"I went to some more people today, you know what they all had in common? They lived in the town's edges." David cut in before Regina could answer, he wanted her to take that information into consideration as well.

"I couldn't detect any magical trace." Regina said. And they were surprised.

"What do you mean?" David frowned.

"That means that no one did this with magic."

"Then how this could possibly happen?" Emma curiously.

"My theory is that the curse is breaking." Emma and David look questioningly.

"But Emma already broke the curse." David pointed out.

"What she did was make time move again and return everyone their memories, but we are still here in Storybrooke, Maine instead of the Enchanted Forest. And I think this is what happening. The town reverting back to the forest it was before Storybrooke was created." Regina explained and the Charmings looked worriedly at her.

"What can we do? Can you undo it?" Emma asked nervously.

"I don't know. We need first to understand what caused the town to revert in the first place and based on that we could start thinking about what to do." Regina sighed.

"Okay. Then we'll go and ask Gold about it, see what he has to say about the matter." David said.

"You'll go; I still have work in my office to finish." Emma knew Regina was still avoiding Gold and frankly she didn't blame her, she would have done the same if she was in her place so she nodded her head and they each drove to their way.

* * *

Later that day, at the evening Emma went to check on Henry it was his bed time and it was Emma's night to have him. When she saw he was asleep, she went down stairs to her parents. David and her already filled Snow with what is going on. She saw her parents sit together on the couch drinking coco with cinnamon from their cups.

"I'm going to tell Regina about what we found out at Gold's." She smiled at them, they nodded and she left the loft.

When she reached Regina's mansion she saw that the was no light on and that immediately got her suspicious. It was only nine and even if Regina went to sleep, Emma knew she keeps at least one light on in case she needs something in the middle of the night.

Emma approached the mansion's door. She slowly and quietly pulled her gun out. She tried to open the door quietly and the door was indeed open. She frowned and knew that something was wrong, Regina wouldn't leave the door open.

She slowly walked farther into the dark house, and quietly closing the door behind her. The only way she could see the objects in the house was from the street light that came in from the windows.

"Regina!" Emma called her but didn't receive any reply. She started searching for her, she went to the kitchen and then decided to search upstairs in case Regina indeed had gone to sleep. She searched every room in the second floor, when she arrived to Regina's room it was dark but there was enough light from outside to see there was no one in the bed and that got her worried. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, she first knocked but when she didn't get an answer she opened the door finding the bathroom empty.

Then she heard glass shattering from downstairs, really? She thought, now someone was breaking to Regina's house? She tried to remember if the brunette told her that she was going out of town or something and somehow, someone knew and was trying to steal but she didn't remember Regina saying anything like that.

She walked slowly, step by step, knowing from personal experience that thieves could have guns with them even in such a small town as Storybrooke. It was deadly quite now; she didn't hear anything besides her own breathes. When she was downstairs she replayed the sound she heard in her mind trying to detect where it came from. She turned to look at the kitchen seeing if there is someone there but again, no one. She didn't hear them coming, nor saw them but all of the sudden someone kicked her legs from behind, she was unprepared for this and she fell on the floor, she turned to look who it was and saw it was Regina who looked shocked to see Emma.

"What the hell are you doing here Ms. Swan?!" Regina asked angrily "I thought you were an intruder!"

Emma groaned from the pain of the fall and took the hand Regina reached out for her. When she was standing she looked at Regina, or more like what she could see of Regina, it was still pretty dark inside the house.

"I came to tell you what we found out at Gold's shop. Since when do you leave your front door open? And why the hell all of the lights are off?" Emma asked worriedly, she recovered quickly from the fall and was okay now.

"The door was open?" Regina was shocked and tried to think if she locked the door or not, now when she's thinking about it she didn't lock the door. She was far too distracted. Emma nodded her head. She looked concerned at Regina.

"Regina what is going on?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing Emma, I'm just tired and didn't notice." Regina wasn't lying, they both knew that. Regina walked back towards her study and pushed the button of the light on. She was so tired she didn't even notice she called Emma by her first name.

But Emma did notice and that made her even more suspicious about what is going on.

"The hell. You looked really tired these last few days and you weren't yourself today, so please tell what is going on? Maybe I can help" Emma followed her to the study and sat at the empty space next to her on the couch. She looked at the brunette and saw the troubled look she had on her face. Knowing from personal experience whatever it was, it was deep and personal so she didn't want to push her too hard, giving Regina the opportunity to open up by herself.

"You can't help." Regina stated. She was so confused, she didn't know if she could trust Emma, if she should trust her at all. When she had gone to see Archie, he told her that having someone who you could trust and could talk about it with can help. But again, should she trust Emma? Everyone she trusted turned against her, her mother, Snow, Rumple. Was it worth it?

"When I was in my early teenage years, someone came into my life for a while and I thought we're going to be best friends. But this girl lied to me, and I pushed her away because of that lie. She asked me to forgive her but I never did. It took sometime but I realized it was a mistake and I regretted the decision but by then it was too late, the damage was already done. I don't want to make the same mistake again Regina." Emma looked at Regina whom her face was turned away from her.

"Living in Storybrooke, I've got my son and my parents. I love them. But they can't always understand me, they don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood not the way I do not the way you do." Regina turned her face so she could look at Emma.

"And somehow that makes us, I don't know, unique or maybe even special. I wasn't trying to accuse of things you didn't do, I was looking for you to be my friend."

"You thought we were friends?" Regina asked.

"Crazy right?" Emma chuckled nervously. "I thought it could be, that it was possible." Emma continued and Regina sighed.

"I'm not gonna stop trying, and not just for Henry's sake. Even if you still don't want my help." Emma finished. Regina didn't say anything and Emma took it as a sign to leave. She got up and walked towards out of the study.

"It's not that I don't want your help, whatever it was, it was long time ago. There is nothing you can do." Regina whispered but Emma heard her and stopped.

"I can be here for you." Emma suggested. Regina gave her a small smile.

"I- I don't know what to say, honestly" Regina told her.

"you don't have to say anything, we could just sit over some hot chocolate and I'll tell you what Gold had to say about our newest issue, or I could just go home if you would like that."

* * *

They sat in the kitchen with their coco mugs while Emma informed Regina of her findings. Regina mostly sat in silence though most of Emma's explanation, only asking question few times.

"So it is what I thought. The dark curse is linked to my magic, and what you broke of the curse was giving back everyone's old memories and moving time again. But we didn't go back to the enchanted forest and now that my magic is gone, it makes the town to revert back to the forest it was before." Regina concluded and Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"Did he say what can we do?" Regina asked her and Emma shook her head.

"Well, not exactly. He said that there are a few ways to approach this but at the end of the day, everyone who were born in the Enchanted Forest will die if we won't do something about it."

Regina nodded, she knew this is a possible outcome.

"That means everyone except for Henry." Emma said with concern. "He would be alone."

"No Emma" Regina put a hand over Emma's in comfort. "You'll go with him, you're the savior, you escaped the curse once and you could do it again. You'll be together." Regina reassured her.

"But we wouldn't remember you, and Henry needs his mother." Emma claimed.

"I can try and find a magic bean there must be one survived in that field you had, use the water of the Well and send everyone back to the Enchanted forest." Regina suggested.

"No!" Emma shook her head. "That means you'll die! You can do the whole bean thing, but then come with me and Henry. I am not the princessly type anyway." Regina was touched by the blonde's suggestion.

"Well then, tomorrow we'll find a magical bean." Regina said as she took another sip from her mug.

* * *

 **I am so happy to continue this fanfic!**

 **Please comment, I hope you like this one as well.**

 **I am already starting to write the next chapter but I would gladly hear and take you suggestions, tell me what you want to see, who you want to make an appearance and etc** …


	8. We Start Over

**Hi guy! Wow it been a while, thank you for your follows, favs and comments!**

 **Here's another chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Previously on Silver Queen** :

"No!" Emma shook her head. "That means you'll die! You can do the whole bean thing, but then come with me and Henry. I am not the princessly type anyway." Regina was touched by the blonde's suggestion.

"Well then, tomorrow we'll find a magical bean." Regina said as she took another sip from her mug.

They have been searching for hours. After the told with Regina yesterday, Emma went back to her parents' loft and told them Regina's plan.

They of course agreed to help immediately so now Regina, Emma, the Charmings couple with the help of the seven dwarfs were searching for a magical bean in the field while Ruby was watching Henry. Keeping him out of trouble.

They started early in the morning and now, couple of hours later Regina who was still empty handed, stopped to rest. Snow saw her from a distance and figured it was time for a talk. She walked towards Regina's car, opened the door and sat beside her.

"Have you found anything?" Snow asked.

"Decided to continue with your bandit ways? Even if your daughter is the sheriff, you're still breaking the law." Regina rolled her eyes. "Besides, don't you think that I would have said something already if I found anything?"

"It's gonna be okay you know." Snow smiled slightly. She wasn't offended anymore by Regina's insults, she was used to it and now questioning if it is a good thing or not she is used to it but anyway, she knew Regina must be in a lot of stress right now, she might never see her son again. Snow knew that feeling, yes Regina was the one who forced her and David into the situation of deciding whether to send their daughter away or not, but at the end of the day it was their decision.

Snow was slowly coming to understanding that she and David could have chosen differently but looking back she would have chosen the same. Her daughter had her troubles but she was a beautiful, smart, kind and caring woman who had wonderful son and she could never regret and would never change that.

"I am not in the mood for a hope speech." Regina said quietly. She took another seep from her bottle of water. Why was Snow acting like they were friends? Has she forgotten the things Regina did? Because Regina as hell didn't.

"Why are you like that?" Regina asked Snow with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" Snow frowned.

"That. you are acting like I didn't spent seven years trying to ruin your life, kill you and your true love and separated you from your daughter for twenty-eight years!" Regina looked away.

"You made my life hell. Is that what you want to hear?" Snow asked slight anger that Regina wasn't familiar with was in her tone. "I won't lie, living under your reign wasn't easy. Despite you might tell yourself, despite how evil you think you are, you're not. You have good in your heart I have seen it a long time ago and you may be tried to hid it but it was always there. You had numerous times to kill me but you never did." Snow explained.

"I decided that death was not good enough for you. That you had to live in order to suffer." Regina exclaimed.

"I don't think that was the reason you didn't kill me." Snow answered calmly. "I think that despite what you believing, there is still good in you, always had been and Henry finally brought it out from the deep of your heart."

"So it is a hope speech after-l." Regina sighed.

"Oh just shut up and listen!" Snow cut her in the middle of the sentence. Regina looked at her shocked.

"Stop beating yourself up because who your parents are! The dark one might be your biological father but Henry was your father none the less. He loved you and cared for you. He was the reason you have good in your, he taught you that and thanks to him you passed it down to your Henry." Snow took a breath. She saw the tears forming in Regina's eyes right before the older brunette looked away.

"Henry is a kind, caring, loving and believing kid. You did it, you raised him to be that way and that what matters. You are trying to be good again, that what matters. Finding out that Gold is your father doesn't mean you deserve to die here for all of us." Snow sighed, she put her hand over Regina's. "Besides, between us, Emma's still got a few things to learn about how to be a parent, you should see Henry and her playing XBOX." She laughed and Regina chuckled too.

"I appreciate it Snow." Regina had a small smile on her face. "You know that if, when we find a bean I will go with Emma and Henry." Snow nodded.

"Reverting the spell it will make the three of us to forget about you all, you will return to be just stories for us. And I have no idea what kind of new memories the spell will put in our minds." Regina told her truthfully. She was scared herself, will they all still be together? What kind of memories will they have? Where are they going to live?

"I understand, but I know they will be safe with you because you care for them both greatly." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Emma was contently talking about you before the curse broke." Snow blushed but didn't explain farther. There were a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"We should probably head back there and help them." Regina said and Snow nodded. Snow opened the door and started to get out but Regina quickly put a hand on Snow's arm to stop her. Snow looked back at Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said. Snow nodded and smiled and went out to help the others.

 **Please comment.**


	9. We Say Goodbye

**Hi everyone, i hope you might have noticed that i am updating more regularly right now. Hopefully i will maintain updating like that :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews! they keep me motivated! You can ask me for things you want me to add or scenes you would like to see or ways the plot will go and there is a big possibility i will add it i :)**

 **Thank you for your follows and Favorites! Enjoy.**

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"We should probably head back there and help them." Regina said and Snow nodded. Snow opened the door and started to get out but Regina quickly put a hand on Snow's arm to stop her. Snow looked back at Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said. Snow nodded and smiled and went out to help the others.

* * *

After Regina called Neal to inform him of Emma's and hers plan the other day, he agreed to go to their father's shop first thing the following morning and look with Belle and Rumple for the required spell.

After roaming through the books in the pawn shop for a several hours they narrowed down their search to five books that will possibly contain the spell.

Now each one of them was with a book flipping through the pages in order to find a way for them to return to the Enchanted Forest using the magical bean.

The chances the others will find a magical bean in that burned field are low, so they have to make the most of one bean that the others will hopefully find. They need to find a spell that will allow all the residents of Storybrooke to pass through the portal without the portal to close too soon, that way everyone will transform to the Enchanted Forest safely.

"You think they have found anything?" Neal asked no one in particular. Searching for a very specific spell was not an easy task, it was also tiring – reading for hours. He was nervous and stressed and the waiting for something to happen was not helping.

In a few hours he will lose once more the people he cares about: Emma, and his recently found sister and son.

He had little time to bond with Henry between all the drama that was keeping them all on the toes at every single moment, and even more little time to get to know Regina. All he knew about her was from the short conversations they had and from what people have been telling him since he has arrived, that she was the Evil Queen and not to be trusted but Neal knew better.

He had seen his own father becoming an entirely different person because of dark magic. He knew the price and the toll it takes out of the person. He knew better than most that every magic comes with a price and most times, it is not easy to pay off.

He wanted more time with them.

Time to apologies to Emma.

Time to understand his sister.

Time to learn and bond with Henry.

The irony. He was trapped in Neverland for hundreds of years, where time doesn't matter; but now when he needs time the most, he has left very little of it.

"I am sure they would have called us if they did." Belle reassured. "Maybe we all just need a little break." Although she loved reading, the tension in the room and knowing the consequences of not succeeding in their task was stressing them.

The father and son in the room were not given the proper chance to settle their troubled past between them and it was affecting the mood, especially with the recent news. Belle herself was still coming to term that her lover's newly found daughter is the same woman who locked her away more than twenty-eight years.

Somehow she and Rumple found some time between the current and the upcoming crises and he explained to her his part in Regina's rising as the Evil Queen. Now she understood the former mayor better, or was she still the mayor? It was tricky to keep up.

Anyway the point is that Belle didn't hold grudge against her. She knew that like Rumple, Regina was a good person before the dark magic entered into her life and that now for her to redeem herself she needs people to start believing in her, in her ability to change, to be better.

Belle was willing to be one of them.

"I'll go make us some tea." Rumple suggested and the other two nodded in gratitude. He could have used magic but he promised to Neal he wouldn't. he wanted to repair his relationship with his children and knew that trust was the first step in the right direction. Neal was angry with him for ruining many people's life in order to find a way back to him, but the thing that he specifically told him that he would probably never forgive him for was turning Regina into the Evil Queen; using her sorrow and pain in her weakest moments against herself.

Rumple would never forgive himself either.

He knew how Regina's life were growing up with Cora. Sometimes, when Cora had gone too far with her punishments he would later sneak into Regina's room and change her memories. To this day she is certain that she got the scar on her lip from falling off her horse.

He had his moments of kindness towards her, but once he started to teach her magic he could almost feel how the future setting its course in the right direction to find his son.

Rumple knew better than almost anyone how much Regina suffered under Leopold's hand. Her loneliness, her heartbreaks, her pieces of herself she had to give away.

He knew it all, he used the pain they created to manipulate her.

He never thought there would be a day he would regret it. How wrong was he. He was still angry at the time from Cora's betrayal and excused his actions as rightful because of that.

He knew that he and Regina had a lot to work on with their relationship and hoped she would at least give him a chance; but now, they all have to return to the Enchanted Forest because his father took his daughter's magic away. He tricked her too, and now the town was reverting itself to the forest it was before they appeared in this world.

Neal told him that Regina was planning to go away with Emma and Henry and he understood why. Regina was a mother and she wanted to be there for her child no matter what might happen.

The others didn't know but he was looking also for a spell for Regina, Henry and Emma so they would have a good life and memories. He couldn't control everything that the spell would give them but he could ensure they would have a good life and that was what important the most.

After Rumple left the room, Belle looked at Neal. "How is Regina?" She was genuinely interested.

"As best as she can be given the circumstances, you know…" Neal sighed deeply and Belle nodded her head, understanding.

"At least they would have each other and as long as that remains they would be okay. You don't have to worry." Belle knew Neal for a short period of time but she understood his worries. He was about to lose half of his family to the unknown and might never see them again.

"I know." Neal gave her a small smile.

They kept flipping through the pages for a few moments until Belle saw Neal frowned.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I am not sure. Would you mind take a look?" He showed her the spell he was looking at, as Belle read it her face lit up.

"This is it! You've found the spell!" Her yells of excitement caused Rumple to appear from the back room and check what was going on he looked at the two and immediately understood.

"Guess we won't need the tea anymore." He muttered but was glad they had a way to safely go back home.

"I'll call Regina and inform her of your findings while you too find the ingredients for the spell?" Rumple asked, the two nodded and went straight to work on it.

* * *

Across the town, in the bean field Regina was still sitting in her car, Snow just got out to continue to help the others but Regina still needed a moment to proses everything that just happened.

Snow didn't hate her.

It was so surreal for her to realize this but it was also apparently true.

Her phone buzzed and broke her train of thoughts. She saw who the caller was and sighed, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello Rumple." Regina greeted.

"Hello, we have found the spell." Rumples informed her. Their conversations were still awkward but they didn't have time for that right now.

"Good, we are still looking for the bean. Do you have everything you need for the spell?" Regina asked because she knew some ingredients were hard to find even in the old world.

"Belle and Neal are currently working on it. Do we have a plan?" He asked.

"Finding a bean, reviving it with the water from the well, you cast the spell as I drive with Emma and Henry out of town and hopefully everything will work out and you all stay alive."

"Sounds good." Rumple replied. There were a few moments of silence.

"Look, in case and it does not work-" Rumple began but Regina cut in.

"No! don't say that. It has to work! Because if it doesn't I'll have all of your blood on my hands and I can't take that anymore." Regina said firmly, a tear rolled down her cheek. Why this day had to be so emotionally draining. "I don't want my son to hate me, I don't want Emma to hate me. I have been hated enough." She admitted quietly.

Rumple raised an eyebrow at his daughter's words, since when did his daughter cared about what the savior thinks of her? but decided to let it pass. He sighed, he understood the feeling of being hated by the people who were closest to him and of course didn't want that for his own daughter.

"Okay." He would not say anything, would not push it right now. He would meet her at the town line when the time is right and will say his goodbye then.

"Thank you." Regina whispered and hanged up the phone.

Rumple stood with the phone in his hand thinking for a few moments about the conversation they just had and then turned to help Belle and Neal keep gathering the ingredients and preparing the spell.

* * *

Regina walked out of her car to the edge of the field away from everyone and took a few moments to look at the view. The town was slowly reverting back to the forest it was before they all landed here. the land was simply demanding its rightful place back.

She was still upset from the emotional roller coaster the last several minutes had been but when she looked to her left she saw something shining in the ground. She walked towards it and once she found the source of the light she saw it was a plant of the bean and had a single flower on it that was shining – reflecting the rays of the sun.

She sighed, they needed a bean and the flower was merely a stage before turning to a bean it wouldn't help them. She lowered herself to the ground, leaned in to touch the flower but didn't notice the thorn that was near it.

"Ouch!" She yelped as silver blood fell on the flower and near it. For a moment she looked at the thin line of wound the thistle created but then the light from the flower grew and pulled back her attention.

She saw how the flower slowly turns to bean pod and her eyes went wide. She never knew her blood was able to do that, she didn't even know what was it that it did.

Once the pod stopped glowing, she snatched it from the plant and opened quickly only to find one bean. She slowly got up and turned back to the other.

"I found it!" She called them. She didn't tell them about what her blood did, she couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Good!" Emma smiled and turned to David. "Can you call Belle and ask her if they are ready? Regina and I will go to pack our things and we all meet at town line in an hour okay?"

Everyone nodded and quickly moved according to the plan.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! please review :)**


	10. We Walk Away

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, followers and likes!**

 **Here's another chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"I found it!" She called them. She didn't tell them about what her blood did, she couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Good!" Emma smiled and turned to David. "Can you call Belle and ask her if they are ready? Regina and I will go to pack our things and we all meet at town line in an hour okay?"

Everyone nodded and quickly moved according to the plan.

* * *

Regina have packed in her life before. Though she doesn't seem the type of person, she used to go with Henry to camping trips, he loved it.

But packing this time was different.

Different meaning.

Different direction.

Different people.

Packing now was just different.

She was in Henry's room, took out of his wardrobe everything he needed and put it all in an orderly manner in his Avangers suitcase. What does he see in those heroes? Those comic book were unrealistic and she came from a land with magic. Before their relationship change for the worse, they used to have a movie night on Saturdays and always Henry's favorite movies were about those superheroes. She used to fall asleep somewhere at the middle of the movie but always woke up at the end of it to find Henry cuddling in her arms.

How she took those days, those moments for granted.

She wished now they would watch the stupid movies and cuddle together with no care in the world.

But no.

Now she was packing because they had to live.

She didn't want to return to the Enchanted Forest, it brought too many bad memories; she also didn't want Henry to be without her. She knew from her own experience that no matter what a mother-child love is unconditional.

She still loved her mother despite everything she had put her through.

After she finished gathering Henry's belongings she took the suitcase downstairs and put it near the front door. She went back upstairs to Henry's room for one last glance. The room that was her son's for his entire life. She remembers when she first brought him, she wanted him to be close to her so even though his room was ready for him and had everything within it, she put him in a crib beside her in her own room. When he was old enough to be in his room, she used to fall asleep in the rocking chair that was near his crib. When he was five she cleared the chair out of his room, he claimed he was old and brave enough and didn't need her to stay with him during storms, a week later a storm hit hard and she found him in the middle of the night cuddled within her arm in her bed. She kissed his head, smiled and hugged him closer, keeping him war, from the cold night.

She closed the door behind her with a small smile and went to her own room. She too another suitcase and put inside some of her more casual clothes together with pantsuits and pencil skirts, she also put in some dresses and jewelries and personal important things. In a box she brought with her, ahead of time, to her room she put in her favorite heels because – how not?

After she was done packing her own belongings, Regina moved her own suitcase as well to the front door downstairs. She walked back to her room and looked at it with a sense of finality.

This was the room she woke up to after casting the curse.

This was the room she spent many lonely years in.

But it was her room.

She was now leaving the house she lived in the same amount of time as she lived at the Enchanted Forest. She was stepping into the unknown of a new world with new possibilities.

But she was doing it with Henry.

And Miss Swan.

Emma.

Regina sighed, turned around, away from her room and closed the door behind her. She found her phone on the kitchen counter downstairs and dialed Emma's number, it took the blonde a few minutes before she picked up heavy breathing.

"Regina" Emma said out of breath "Sorry I didn't pick up, I was moving the things into the car."

"Sure, are you two coming so we can put Henry's and mine belongings inside the car and drive to the town's line?" Regina asked.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Emma promised, Regina thanked her and hanged up.

"Hey kid, it was your mom." Emma turned around to face Henry who was hugging Snow. "She done packing, let's pick her up and drive to the town line."

Henry nodded in agreement and got into the car.

"We'll meet you at the town line." David reassured Emma who smiled to her parents and got into the car.

The drive was quick, none of them talked there was so much going on at the recent days and Emma didn't know exactly what to say to Henry except that everything will be alright.

* * *

The arrived to the mansion and Emma saw the door was open she asked from Henry to stay in the car and saw Regina stepping out with a box in her arms.

"The suitcases are inside." Regina instructed her.

"What's in the box?" Emma asked curious.

"My favorite shoes." Regina saw the look Emma gave her. "Whom I love and need very much." Emma sighed but shrugged it off. She went inside the house and took both Regina's and Henry's suitcases, one in each hand. They both loaded the belongings into the car and Regina sat beside Emma.

"Henry." Regina smiled at her son who smiled back at her. "How are you holding up?"

"I actually am a little nervous." Henry admitted.

"That's okay honey, so am I. Everything will be alright." Regina promised. She didn't know for who she did, Henry or herself.

As they drove around the town they saw how much the forest starting to take over the town.

"Oh my – " Regina looked wide eyed at the clock tower, the clock was ruined from a tree that grew into it and everything was filled with grass on its walls.

At the town line many people have waited for them there. David and Snow were already there, as well as Rumple, Belle and Neal.

The trio got out from the bug and walked towards the group.

"Guess it's time to say our goodbyes then" Emma stated and went to say goodbye to Granny and Ruby, Henry went to say goodbye to Archie and Neal stepped towards Regina.

"Leaving so fast?" Neal smirked and Regina chuckled lightly.

"I wish I could have done something about it." Regina sighed. Suddenly she felt Neal's arms holding her.

"What are you doing?" She was used to only hug Henry.

"I'm hugging you, you're my little sister who I found about only like two minutes ago and now you have to go. I wish we had more time to get to know each other." Neal whispered in her ear.

"So am I" Regina let herself relax in her brother's hug.

Rumple who saw his children's encounter, stepped to them with a genuine smile and Regina could swear she saw a tear in his eye. Neal and Regina broke their hug.

"Neal, would you mind give us a moment?" Rumple asked without taking his eyes off of Regina, Neal nodded and walked to say goodbye to Emma and Henry.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Regina laughed humorlessly. "We've known each other for years had a pretty messed up relationship but when we want to fix it, we can't" Regina looked away, she could feel the tears almost coming to her eyes. It seemed like Rumple could feel it too, he took her hand in his and the action made Regina to look back at him.

"I will find a way to get back to you, I promise." Rumple said firmly.

"I – "Regina struggled with her words, it didn't happen for her often but she came to understanding that despite everything, she wanted to try and repair her relationship with her father.

She truly did.

But now she can't.

No matter what Rumple says, once they go back to the Enchanted Forest the pass between the world will be closed unless someone will recast the dark curse.

"I am finally ready to try and work things between us, but you know…" Regina looked at him now a single tear rolling down her cheek. She saw from afar Emma hugging with her parents and Henry.

"Villains don't get happy endings" She finished. Rumple used his other hand to wipe the single tear. He looked at his daughter's face. A face he had seen from the day she was born until now and yet, he felt the need to memories her face.

"You've changed. You are not a villain anymore, and you will get your happy ending. Even if I am not included in it." Rumple reassured her.

"Is it wrong of me to wish you there? You've always been the one person in my life that was constant, even if I hated you, you were always there." Regina took a deep breath. They all saw the road behind them begging to transform to a forest.

"Everything will be alright." He hated to admit but they had to have hope. "I have to cast the spell on the bean." Regina nodded and their hands parted. Henry walked towards her and she hugged him.

"I will cast the spell on the bean and it will send us all back to the Enchanted Forest." Rumple turned around and told everyone.

Regina walked with Henry towards the Charming who were with Emma. Everyone were surprised when Snow and Regina hugged.

"I'll miss you." Snow whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but so will I." They both chuckled lightly.

"What did I miss?" Henry whispered to Emma who was shocked to see the two too.

Regina walked to David and smiled to him, but he pulled her into a hug as well. "Stay safe." David wished for her. "I will." Regina answered. "I will make sure we're all safe." She vowed to David and herself though she had no way of ensuring it.

"When you cross the town line" Rumple talked to Regina, Emma and Henry who were standing one next to each other now. "You will not remember any of us, we'll return to be just fairytales for you. But I am giving you, new memories of new life I can't control the specifics but you will be fine and will have a good life." Regina smiled and Emma nodded in gratitude.

"IT'S HERE!" They all saw Leroy running to them. The trio hurried to the car, they got in and Emma derived out of town. Before crossing the town line Regina and Henry saw Rumple casting the spell and purple smoke evolving around and consuming the people behind them.

* * *

"What do you say about taking a break at the near gas station?" Regina asked. Emma looked at sleeping Henry in the back.

"Sure. We'll get some coffee."

They arrived to the gas station and both women got out if the car quietly careful not to wake their sleeping son. Emma went fill fuel in the car.

"Would you like something else?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Hmm maybe a grilled cheese sandwich if they have?" Emma saw Regina's disapproving look. "Please babe?" she gave her her best puppy eyes she knew Regina couldn't resist. Regina rolled her eyes and went into the store.

The belle ranged announcing of her entering she went to the lady at the counter.

"I would like a grilled cheese sandwich and two fat free coffees." Regina asked politely. She waited several minutes until the coffees were ready the only thing left is for the sandwich be done.

"You don't seem the type who eat grilled cheese, no offence." The lady said.

"None taken." Regina smiled and reassured. "It's actually for my wife."

"Oh" The lady handed her the sandwich, Regina paid and got back into the car where Emma was already inside ready to go

"Alright here we go, one coffee and grilled cheese" Emma kissed her and smiled. "You're the best."

"I love you too babe" Regina chuckled and took a sip from her coffee. They were moving to New York to start over after their apartment in Boston was burned down in a fire.

She had her wife and their son, and that's all she needed.

Both women finished their food and the Swan-Mills family continued their way to New York.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I would love to know you opinions.**


	11. The Only Life We Know

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your encouragements that comes in so many wonderful forms such as: reviews, followers and favorite! I appreciate it very much!**

 **The chapter going to make you question a few things about the silver blood and it will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"I love you too babe" Regina chuckled and took a seep from her coffee. They were moving to New York to start over after their apartment in Boston was burned down in a fire.

She had her wife and their son, and that's all she needed.

Both women finished their food and the Swan-Mills family continued their way to New York.

* * *

PRESENT (1 YEAR LATER) – NEW YORK

The alarm clock chirps at eight-fifteen a.m. Emma reaches over to turn it not wanting to wake up Regina who was awake in the early hours of the morning because she was feeling nauseous. Emma turned back to look at Regina who was now finally sleeping peacefully. A smile tugged on her face she placed a soft kiss on her wife's temple and got up to her usual morning routine.

For breakfast, Emma made scrambled eggs as Henry watered the plants in their apartment. Regina got up from bed and prepared to go to work. Emma set down three plates of pancakes with the eggs as well as matching cups of hot chocolate for three of them.

"Ma, you forgot something." Henry noted to his mother.

"Right, cinnamon." Emma grabbed the sprinkler and gave it Henry, who poured cinnamon on his hot chocolate. Regina walked into their kitchen and gave Emma a kiss on the lips.

"Morning to you too mom." Henry chuckled and rolled his eyes at his mothers' display of affection.

"Good morning Henry." Regina walked to her son, rapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his head.

They all set in the table and clinked their cups together before drinking. Suddenly, a knocked came from outside the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry looked at his moms in question.

"No." Emma answered and Regina nodded her head in agreement to the blonde's reply. The knocking resumed as a loud pounding. Emma got up to check who it is.

"Gina, Henry, wait here." Emma headed to the door, she turned off the music player on her way. Upon opening the door, she saw someone dressed in pirate clothes.

"Swan. At last—" Hook smiled, he tried to enter into the apartment but Emma blocked him away with her hand.

"Whoa, do I know you?" Emma asked, who the hell does he think he is?

"Look, I need our help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble." Hook tried to explain.

"My family's right here. Who are you?" Emma asked firmly.

"An old friend. Look, I know you can't remember me, but... I can make you." Hook leaned into her personal space and kissed her quicker than she was able to react. Emma kicked him in the groin and shoved him back away from her.

"The hell are you doing?" She was shocked, what the fuck was going on?

"A long-shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did." Hook groaned from the pain.

"What you'll feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops." Emma said angrily.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remem—" Hook couldn't finish his sentence because Emma slammed the door in his face and went back to her wife and son.

"Who was that?" Henry asked innocently.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat." Emma answered and the answer seemed to satisfied him but she knew Regina saw right through the lie, Emma would talk to her about the stranger later. They continue to eat peacefully, today was special it was the day Regina and Emma met ten years ago and they decided to celebrate it with going to a fancy restaurant later that evening.

* * *

(1 YEAR AGO) ENCHANTED FOREST

The purple smoke slowly faded and everyone looked around they saw they were in the Enchanted Forest, the spell worked. They saw Philip and Aurora looking at them with shock.

"Snow" Aurora was surprised to see her friend again. "What happened?"

"We're back." Snow announced though it was clear.

* * *

PRESENT NEW YORK

Emma and Regina walked after their waiter to their table, sat and ordered their food.

"And two glasses of red wine." Emma finished the order.

"One glass of red wine." Regina corrected the waiter and Emma looked at her hopeful. The waiter went to deliver their order and left the two alone.

"It worked." Regina laughed lightly with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to be sure before I tell you so I went to the store today and bought a few tests, we're pregnant." Regina confirmed happily. They were trying for month now a for a baby through IVF the proses was long and tiring but it was worth it. It took them a long time to find the perfect donor that also matched Emma's description and they've already managed to get pregnant twice before but Regina had a miscarriage both times early in the pregnancy but they didn't give up. Forming a family wasn't an easy thing to do.

When they realized how old Henry become they decided they wanted another child and looked for ways to have an addition to their family.

Emma got up from her chair and went to kiss her wife. "I love you so much!" she whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to get our hopes to high in case- " Regina let the sentence trailed off, she knew her wife knows what she referring to. Emma was back in her sit.

"Hey." Emma looked at her in the eyes and took her hand. "Have faith, everything will be okay." Regina smiled and nodded, she wanted to believe everything will be okay but it was still hard.

"I know."

The food was served and they began to eat, the conversation flew comfortably they talked about Henry, Emma's work as a bail bond person and Regina's day at the bakery. Before the desert was served Regina went to the bathroom and Emma was looking at the phone while she waited for her wife to return.

A waiter takes their plates away. "Thanks." Emma's cell phone beeped. "Hang on, I'll just finish one quick work thing." Emma said without looking away from the phone thinking it was Regina who got back from the bathroom. Hook sat down opposite to Emma.

"You!" Emma looked wide eyes.

"I can explain." Hook interrupted her.

"You are a stalker!" Emma yelled at him angrily.

"Don't scream. Just hear me out. I don't do this very often. So treasure it, love. I've come to apologize." Hook looked at the blonde.

"For trying to kiss me?" Emma was done with this creepy guy, she had a very great evening with her wife and just got the best news she would let some strange looking man ruin her day.

"I was simply trying to jog your memory." Hook explained.

"It's time for you to go. Now." Emma wasn't patient anymore, she also didn't want Regina to see the guy and start explaining to her that he stalked her – she didn't want Regina to be in any stress.

"Your parents are in great danger, Emma." Hook warned her.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about."

" 'Cause you think you're an orphan? Because that's haunted you your whole life? I'm here to tell you everything you believed is wrong."

"You don't know me." Emma claimed.

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof. Take a gander." He handed Emma a small piece of paper. "Here's an address. If you wanna know who you really are, who your parents are, go there."

"Leave. Now." Regina was about to return any moment and she had enough of the guy's crazy talking.

"You've been there before. A year ago. You just don't remember."

"A year ago I was in Boston. Till a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my wife and son."

"Wife?" Hook looked genuinely confused, he knew the blonde went with the queen and their son but she couldn't be referring to Regina as her wife right?

"You're a crazy person. Or a liar. Or both."

"I prefer dashing rapscallion. Scoundrel?" He smirked.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face."

"You really don't believe me?" Hook leaned a bit closer "Try using your superpower. Yep, I know about that. Use it. See that I'm telling the truth." He challenged.

"Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real." Emma had a sense of deja vu, like she has already said it before.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I know you, Swan. You sense something's off. Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk. When you do I'll be in Central Park. By the entrance of the zoo. Don't do it for me. Or you. Do it for your family. They need your help." Hook said and left the blonde to her thoughts. Emma was playing with the paper in her hand as Regina got back from the bathroom, she put the piece of paper in her jacket.

"Hey what was that?" Regina asked as she sat back in her chair.

"Nothing" Emma smiled reassuringly at her wife. And the couple enjoyed their deserts together.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! What a surprise! I am curious about Emma's reaction to Regina's and her situation once she remembers her past, are you?**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Please revies I would love to know your thoughts.**


	12. What Am I Suppose To Do

**Hey everybody! How're you doing?**

 **As may some of you noticed I have removed the prologue chapter, thinking now back it seems unnecessary.**

 **Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Previously on Silver Queen:**

"Hey what was that?" Regina asked as she sat back in her chair.

"Nothing" Emma smiled reassuringly at her wife. And the couple enjoyed their deserts together.

* * *

ENCHANTED FOREST 1 YEAR AGO

"How have things been since we left? The Ogres?" Snow asked Aurora worriedly. She knew how dangerous living at the Enchanted Forest was.

"Defeated. We're restoring our kingdom and our lives." Aurora said reassuringly, she smiled brightly at her husband Philip. Snow nodded.

"And congratulations." Snow added with a genuine smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Aurora couldn't hide her smile.

"You are glowing."

"We have much to celebrate. And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we're at your service." Philip offered.

"Thank you, but all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom. Our own castle." David answered. Snow rested a hand on Charming's shoulder.

"Our castle was destroyed in the curse." She reminded him.

"Well played, Regina. She laid waste to everything. " Hook muttered.

"Not everything. The Queen's castle still stands." Aurora revealed.

"Of course it does. She must have protected it." Charming said as a matter of a fact.

"Then we can settle in her castle." Snow said.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations." David told Philip and Aurora.

"Good luck to all of you." Philip wished them and Charming, Hook and Snow walked away.

Aurora looked at Philip worriedly. "You know we can't pretend this didn't happen. They've returned. We have to tell him."

"Aurora, we can't. You know what'll happen to them. What he'll do." Philip refused with concern. "We both know if he ever found out we hid this, he would take it out on our child. We have no choice. He has to know. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves. It's not up to us to save them."

"We should ask Zelena to help them at least." Aurora argued back.

"We will. We'll meet them on their way to the queen's castle and introduce them to Zelena, her magic can help them get the castle back from him."

* * *

PRESENT - NEW YORK

"Ms. Cuse said you were quiet tonight." Emma commented as she and Regina walked to the living room where Henry was playing his Xbox.

"Not quiet. Concentrating. I've finally reached level 23." Henry replied and smiled as he saw his mothers.

"Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?" Emma went to take the remote and sat next to him. Regina sat at the end of the couch on the other side of Henry with a book she borrowed from the local library not too long ago.

"At level 23? Good luck with that." Henry replied with a smirk that reminded Emma so much of Regina. Emma joined the game.

"So how was your night?" Henry asked his moms.

"Lovely." Regina smiled.

"It was the best." Emma agreed. They were given a chance at another child, her day couldn't get any better.

* * *

ONE YEAR AGO – ENCHANTED FOREST

"Grumpy, look at us. We're back to normal." Sneezy said happily.

"We're handsome again." Happy replied. They all saw Jiminy Cricket landed on Grumpy's shoulder.

"Hey Jiminy, is that you?" Grumpy asked, Jiminy chirped affirmative. "Where you've been?" Jiminy chirped again. "Really? No kidding?" Jiminy chirped. "Okay. Okay." Grumpy went to Charming.

"Hey, Your Highness. According to Jiminy fifty more Storybrooke folk landed not two miles from here. They're popping back all over the place." Grumpy alerted him.

"That's good. At this rate we'll have the whole kingdom back in no time. Grumpy, you and the dwarves, spread the word. All new arrivals make haste for the Queen's Castle." David instructed him.

"Consider it done." Grumpy replied, he and the other dwarves left and Charming joined Hook who was loading supply on a horse.

"That's a lot of supplies you have there, Hook." David commented.

"Well, you know what they say about preparation and all that." Hook replied.

"There's no need to overload your horse. The Queen's castle is less than a day's ride from here. We'll have everything we need once we get there." David reassured.

"Aye. That would be lovely if I were going to the Queen's castle." Hook surprised him.

"You're not coming with us?" David didn't know what to think about it.

"You're a perceptive prince, aren't you?"

"Where are you going?" David questioned.

"Listen, mate. The Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger." Hook tried to reason with the prince.

"Hook, you don't even know, if it's –" David was in the middle of his sentence but Hook stopped him.

"The crocodile told me how that bloody thing worked. It returned all of our belongings to this land as well as us. It means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her." Hook said with determination.

"And what if you can't?" David challenged.

"I'll just have to take another one, then, won't I? That's what pirates do." Hook finished his preparations, he got up on the horse and David stepped back.

"Huh. And here I thought you're gone and changed."

"I tried the hero thing. Didn't take."

"So, that's it? Emma's gone. You're gonna go back to be a pirate?" Snow stepped into their conversation and asked him.

"Back, my lady? I've always been a pirate." He spurred his horse and rode away from them.

"Hey. What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here - is that true?" Neal asked Charming.

"Apparently that what your father said." David replied. At that moment Rumple and Belle approached them.

"We will go back to my castle; you are welcome to join Bae." Rumple said with a smile. Neal nodded.

"But only because I want to find a way back to them." Neal claimed.

"Neal, it's impossible. Regina was clear. The price of our return was a complete reset. No more portals. This is our realm for good. There's no way to cross over. Not without another curse." Snow explained softly. She missed the three too very much.

"We have to move on. This is our home now. Now, I know, you miss them. So do we. Even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn't remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma, Regina and Henry is the only thing we can do: Let them be and know we gave them their best chance." David added.

* * *

PRESENT – NEW YORK

"Mom, do you have it? My permission slip? It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week." Henry asked as he got ready to school, Regina was taking him since Emma took the day off and Henry's bus station was on Regina's way to work at the bakery.

"Yeah, your permission slip is right here." Emma took a look at creepy guy's note from the other night and sighed.

"Ma, is there something going on?" Henry asked as he saw the frown on his mother's face

"No, nothing." Emma shrugged his comment.

"No. You're doing it again. You're worrying." Henry insisted.

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking. There's a difference." Emma replied, Regina came to the living room dressed and ready for the day. She kissed Emma on the lips and that seemed to make Henry drop the argument.

"We got to go. I'm gonna be late." Henry turned to his brunette mother. He hugged Emma "See you. Love you." Both he and Regina walked out of the apartment.

"Love you, too." Emma replied and closed the door behind them. She took a look at the note the gut gave her the other night It reads: '89 Wooster Street. New York. NY 10012'.

* * *

Emma broke into apartments before, she could pick up a lock easily and now she was at the address the note read. She walked into the apartment as the door opened and looked around. She noticed a Dream Catcher hanging in the window. She walked to it and picked up the Dream Catcher.

"Flypaper for nightmares. Neal." Emma walked around, picked up some letters. Again, she noticed they're addressed to Neal Cassidy. Walking around a bit further she picked up a key chain. Henry's name is embroidered on it. "That's not possible." She breathed out in shock.

* * *

She got to Central Park and saw the guy. That interrupted her life so aggressively. She was supposed to have her mind only on her son, her wife and their unborn child.

"Swan, I knew that'd work. It's good to see you again." Hook said relived.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Neal's place?" Emma asked angrily.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had." Hook answered.

"What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?" Emma was worried, her life was perfect she didn't want her ex to ruin them again.

"I've already told I'm not here because of Neal. I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke." Hook tried to explain to her but there was no way of putting it without sounding crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked doubtful. "My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like a mad man, I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?" Hook challenged her.

"Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it." Emma showed him the key chain she'd picked up earlier from Neal's apartment. "How?"

"Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year." Hook tried to reason.

"Not good enough. I want answers. Real ones." Emma insisted.

"There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this." Hook handed Emma a memory potion.

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you." Emma replied.

"It'll help you remember everything you have lost. If one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out, if I'm right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go." Hook tried.

"Call me love one more time and you'll lose the other hand." Emma said without patience anymore, she cuffed his hand.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asked with surprise.

"Making sure that you never bother my family again." Emma whistled and two police officers approached. Emma turned towards the officers. "This is the guy. The one who assaulted me."

"It was a kiss." Hook protested as the cops took him.

"There. He confessed." Emma turned to leave as the police officer read his rights "Your under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir. You have the right to remain silent."

"Swan, please. You're making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Swan, you family needs you." Hook yelled but Emma walked away.

* * *

ONE YEAR AGO – ENCHANTED FOREST

They were nearby the Dark Palace when Belle approached Neal. They preferred to go by foot because Neal still didn't want his father to use magic especially here in the Enchanted Forest.

"You'll see them again. Regina, Emma and Henry." She promised.

"Well, let's hope I don't have to curse an entire kingdom to get back to them." Neal chuckled humorlessly.

"Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains." Snow announced.

"I think you mean our castle." David corrected.

"That's going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with half of our family a world away." She smiled sadly and David put him arm around her in comfort. Grumpy approached them.

"The prince and princess are here; they have returned with a witch." He notified them. Snow and David looked at each other with a frown. They went after Grumpy to find the couple with a redhead woman.

"Hey how did you get here? something happened?" Snow asked. Aurora and Philip looked at the redhead woman waiting for her to explain.

"My name is Zelena," The woman introduced herself. "and I've been waiting for you. Or more specifically, I've been waiting for Regina."

"Regina didn't return with us, she's at the land without magic with our daughter and grandson." David said confused to what kind of business this woman could possibly have with Regina.

"Shame" the witch smirked. "I wanted to meet my sister but it seems I won't." at that everyone was shocked. "Half-sister if you want to be specific"

"Regina is an only child" Snow said firmly.

"Cora had me first, before said married her way into the crown." Zelena said with disgust.

"She's telling the truth." Rumple said from behind them. "Hello again dearie."

"Does Regina has more siblings we need to worry about?" David asked with a sigh. And Rumple rolled his eyes at the prince.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin." Zelena greeted. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure seeing you again but I would be lying." Rumple shrugged.

"Would you like to come with us to the castle?" Snow invited her and Zelena nodded. As they all recovered from the news and continued, the two walked together and got to know each other. They trailed behind the others without noticing until Snow heard something move between the trees, she went closer to the bushes.

"Did you hear that? There was something there." Snow asked the other woman. Zelena turned around and joined Snow "In that bush."

"There's nothing here, unless it flew away." Zelena briefly examining the undergrowth. Snow looked at the sky.

"It did!" Snow yelled. A flying monkey attacked them. "We need to find cover!" She told the redhead.

"No. I don't run from monsters. They run from me." Zelena said and launched a fireball at the flying monkey. Winging sideways the monkey was able to avoid the fire ball. Once again Zelena sent a fire ball the monkey dived, it snatched Zelena from the ground and lifted her a few feet up in the air.

"Zelena! Zelena!" Forcefully, Snow pulled Zelena down and broke her free from the monkey bur it still managed to tear Zelena's sleeve and draw silver blood. "It's too fast."

"I'm open to suggestions." Zelena replied her breath hitched from the rush of adrenaline.

"Get down!" A man shouted Snow and Zelena ducked. The flying monkey was struck by an arrow and shrank in pain it turned around and flew away back to where he came from.

"Milady." The man offered his hand to Zelena, he noticed the claw mark and the strain of silver blood "You're injured and your blood, it's strange."

"I'm aware." Zelena glared at him and refused his help.

"A simple thank you would suffice." The man replied with a sigh.

"We didn't ask for your help." Zelena stood up.

"Well, I'm grateful for the assistance." Snow thanked the man as he pulled her up.

"Robin. Robin of Locksley. " He shook Snow's hand, he turned to his companions. "And these are a few of my Merry Men."

"Snow White." She introduced herself.

"At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced Wanted posters side by side." Robin smiled.

"What was that thing?" Snow looked at the sky looking for sign of the flying monkey.

"I have no idea. We've never encountered the likes of it before." Robin answered. Zelena didn't look at anyone she was deep in her thoughts, she knew why the monkeys were here and who sent them. In the distance a monkey shrieked again.

"Come on. This way. We need to warn the others." Snow led the way to the others.

* * *

PRESENT – NEW YORK

Emma and Henry walked to his school together. Emma and Regina haven't Henry they were trying for another child, the process was long and most times heartbreaking and they didn't want him to go through it so they kept it to themselves and decided when Regina be at the 15th week of her pregnancy they would tell him, now she was only at the forth.

"Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Here. Take this." Emma handed him his bag. "Go. See, if you can beat Level 24. I'll meet you up there. See ya."

"See ya." Henry replied and smiled to his mother. Emma took a closer look at some of the photographs that she printed from the camera she found at Neal's apartment.

* * *

Hook left the 35 New York Police Department and saw Emma outside who was waiting for him.

"Hey. We need to talk." Emma said.

"I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called bologna." Hook said with disgust.

"What the hell are these?" She showed him the photos she was looking at earlier that day. She was confused. "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this."

"So you believe me, then." Hook smiled.

"I don't know. You could have photoshopped these pictures?" Emma couldn't believe this was real.

"Photoshopped?" Now Hook was confused he didn't know what the blonde meant.

"Faked." Emma cleared.

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you spring me from the brig? Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right." Hook insisted.

"It's not possible. How can I forget all of this?" Emma denied.

"I promise you there's an explanation." Hook claimed.

"Not one that'll make sense."

He offered her the memory potion "If you drink this, it will."

"If- If what you're saying is true I'd have to give up my life here. and not just me but my wife and son" Emma was concerned.

"It's all based on lies." Hook denied.

"It's real and it's pretty good. I have Henry. A job. A wife I love." Emma reasoned.

"Regardless, if you wanna find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right. Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do."

"Regina always says that." Emma looked at him.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your woman."

Emma took the potion and drank it. A flash of memories hit her, she remembered Henry visiting her in Boston, her arrival in Storybrooke, fighting a dragon, breaking the Dark Curse, an encounter with the Wraith, Neal falling through a portal, Regina and her getting into the car on their way out of Storybrooke.

Regina, Emma gasped.

She thought of their life here in New York, they were married! And having a baby non the less!

"Did you miss me?" Hook saw her eyes and knew she remembered everything.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, please review**


End file.
